When an Ice heart Begins To Melt
by Beth of Liz
Summary: Olivier Mira Armstrong, the commanding officer of Brigg's known as the Ice Queen and the Northern Wall of Brigg's, her reputation with people exceeds her, she is seen as cold, intimidating and damn right scary, but what happen when a Lieutenant begins to melt the ice. (This fanfic contains Yuri)
1. Chapter 1: The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it characters**

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic ever so I know I have allot to of work to do, also this fic should be rated "MA" but my computer wouldn't give me the option for such a setting so if you don't want to know what happens I sagest not reading it all the way. **

_I wish you could look me in the eyes and be able to see what I am thinking without me having to say anything that I want to say to you. _

Major General Armstrong walked out of Brigg's with her bags she was for Central. "I hate that damn place and now I have to deal with Mustangs ridiculous affairs, that man will not amount for anything "her tone was as cold and bitter as the wind.

By the time she reached the train station she was more pissed off than when she left her beloved Brigg's, the sheer thought of having to work with Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang made her blood boil, he was arrogant, annoying and is humour did nothing but make any situation worse. Olivier couldn't grasp the concept of how any one of his subordinates were so loyal. Specially that of Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Olivier had offered Riza numerous times the opportunity to work at Brigg's so she can become the soldier Olivier knows she is capable of becoming but Riza turned her down every time saying that someone needs to keep Mustang inline, get him on top of his paper work and need's to protect him, that being one of the reasons why Olivier hated him so much, because a soldier of such promise was to focused on his carrier and not her own.

* * *

Riza looked up from her paper work to look at Mustang, "Colonel" she said looking back down at her work for just a moment, "Major General Armstrong is on her way from Brigg's she should be here within the next few hours, shouldn't you go meet her at the station".

"I can't" he said lying through his back teeth, "I need to complete these files"

"Still intimidated by her Sir?" her voice as flat and monotone as ever.

"No of course not" his voice wavered slightly giving him away," I just need to finish these files otherwise I will never get them done, besides I already organised for her to be met at the station" he quietly thought to himself 'I'll be cut to pieces if she finds out to soon why she's really here'.

Riza mildly amused by Mustangs previous statement "Who is picking her up then Sir"

"You are Lieutenant" had a smirk on his face that Riza really wanted to slap off.

* * *

The train pulled into Central station

Olivier still not amused by having to be here, she stepped off the train with her things.

"General!" a voice called from the crowed, looking around Olivier found where the voice had come from.

"Lieutenant, I thought Mustang would be here" her voice as icy and cold as ever.

"He had some important files to fill out so he sent me to come get you ma'am".

"Tsk, Mustang and paper work, that was really his excuse" she had one eye brow raised and a mildly amused tone in her voice , the kind of tone that most people would miss but Riza didn't miss a beat.

"Yes ma'am" she said as they walked toward the car, placing Olivier bags inside.

The drive was quite for a while until Olivier questioned Riza's reasons for working so closely with Mustang.

"So Lieutenant, why is it that you choose to work so closely with Mustang?, by staying by his side you aren't gaining the experience that your more than capable of getting, paper work is not the kind of experience you deserve, so why do you always refuse my offers to come work at Brigg's?"

For some reason Riza felt nervous about that question, she honestly didn't know why she kept refusing, she always linked it into wanting to help Mustang to the top but there was something more that was stopping her from accepting the job at Brigg's but she didn't quite understand what it was.

She looked into the rear-view mirror with her amber eye's "He is incapable of completing things on his own, he needs my help and support so I'm willing to give it" her reply was honest but something still stuck hidden in her word's, something she wasn't sure of herself, she didn't know how to answer fully why she couldn't accept the job at Brigg's.

"Do you love him?" Olivier's question was straight forward and out of the blue, her face was hard and her eye's icy.

"Excuse me", Riza sounded slightly shocked at the Generals question.

"I said do you love him Lieutenant, yes or no?" her voice was harder this time and her piercing blue eyes looking at Riza through the mirror made Riza feel unnerved and her heart stop for a moment.

"No ma'am, I have no interest in Colonel Mustang that way" Olivier's face lightened slightly at the response Riza had given her but she didn't know why that news made her happy to hear.

The rest of the car trip was spent in silence.

By the time they reached Central HQ it was mid afternoon, it was busy as usual, the men and woman carried on with their duties trying to get them all done so they could get the rest of the afternoon off to be with their partners, families or just to get some time to their selves.

Mustang sat half dosing at his desk when an abrupt banging came from his door, startling him and causing him to fall off his chair.

Olivier burst through the door, "Mustang" she yelled but was surprised when she couldn't see him.

"General...how nice to see you" a voice called from behind his desk on the floor, trying to recover from the mild heart attack the General had just given him.

"Why are you on the floor" her voice hard and unamused.

"Oh no reason, in particular" he said as he stood up from behind his desk, with a smirk on his face.

"Care to tell me why you requested me to come here", crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually yes, I assume you thought you were brought here to do with files and a mission?"

"Yes why?" her tone of voice becoming more aggravated by the second.

"Well sorry to tell you this General but that's not the reason" a large grin came across his face." Your here because, you along with all the other officer must attend the Fuher's Ball".

She slammed her fist on the desk "You have to be kidding me, that's the only reason I was brought here was to attend a fucking Ball"

"Olivier, the Fuher knew the only way he could get you to come to Central was if it had something to do with a mission or important work, and by pretending that there was, you turned up, so since your here you might as well come." His grin grew wider "I can't wait to see you in a Ball Gown".

"Roy Mustang you better wipe that smile off your face before I send you crashing through that wall, I will not be attending the ridicules Ball, it's a waste of my time".

"Come now Olivier it will be fun, besides who wouldn't want to spend an evening with a man like me" His smile grew wider, oh how he loved to torment Olivier even though she did scare the shit out of him at times.

"Who would want to spend the evening with a man like you or even 10 minutes for that fact, I am not going to that fucking Ball and that's final" without another word she stormed out of Mustangs office leaving an icy wake behind her.

* * *

'All this way for a ridiculous Ball, where everyone acts all kiss ass to the higher ups and the woman act all damn feminine and having to be polite to those old perverted men who have no interest in your rank, just your rack' she thought to herself as she stormed down the hall's not paying attention to who was coming around the same corner that she was going around.

-Thud as the General and the other personnel collide, paper flying all over the hall –

As the General was about to curse to all hell to who ever had bumped into her and made her mood worse, her eyes opened only to have Blue eyes lock onto Amber.

"My apologies General I wasn't paying attention" it wasn't till Riza began to speak Olivier realized how close their face were and whom she had bumped into.

Olivier felt slightly flawed at how close Riza was and took a step back, she looked around her to see all the papers everywhere, knowing full well that the accident was partly her fault, the rant she was going to give was going to blame the other person completely, until she opened her eyes to see who it was.

"At ease Hawkeye" Olivier bent down to pick up one of the documents, only to read it was the list of every officer that was to attend the Ball, she frowned at the sight of her name ticked on the list.

Olivier practically chucked the paper at Riza still disgusted with the idea of having to wear a dress and socialize with men that were far more interested in the view than in the history of one's job.

Riza had finished picking up the other papers at that point and grabbed and looked at the document that had been flung into her face almost.

"The Ball list" she said raising her eyebrows, noticing all the names written on it, "I take it your attending General". Olivier scoffed and folded her arms "Apparently" her reply sarcastic.

"I look forward to seeing you there then ma'am" Riza giving a small smile and walking off leaving a slightly put off Olivier standing there.

* * *

It was a day until the Ball and Olivier was still not happy with the idea of having to attend, she finally broke after the thousandth time one of the higher ups asked her too attend, plus the annoying begging of Mustang telling her to go started to piss her off so she finally gave in.

Every Officer in Central HQ couldn't stop raving on how much they were looking forward to the Ball, but Olivier couldn't think of anything worse, so every time someone brought it up she would vacate the room.

Nothing made it worse than when Mustang brought it up just to piss her off and see her temper flare. Riza began to notice this and even she started to find it mildly annoying though she said nothing.

It was 10 pm and Olivier was still working in her office, most had already left for home, she was surprised to hear a knock on her door at this time of the evening.

"Enter" her voice made it clear she was focusing on one of the papers in front of her.

The door opened and closed quietly and footsteps made their way toward her desk.

Olivier looked up to see Riza standing with a set of papers in her hand.

"Lieutenant I thought, Mustang let you off early today?" looking back down at her papers that she went to sign.

"He did ma'am but I had more important things to do, that and I had some papers I needed to deliver to you but I had no time earlier in the day".

Riza placed them on the desk and stepped back, Olivier stood up grabbing the papers and flicking through them her face went from unmoved to surprised.

"These are Transfer papers" she smirked slightly.

"Yes ma'am" Riza's heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour. "With your permission I would like to take up a position at Brigg's" her voice wavered slightly giving her nerves away.

Olivier's harsh eyes went from the papers to Riza and they softened slightly

"Are you sure you want to do this Riza?" Olivier unsure why she used the Lieutenant's first name," Brigg's will be one of the hardest places you will ever work at, but your experience will be unmatched by any soldier in Central and I can offer you many opportunities, but it won't be easy".

Olivier placed the papers down on the desk and walked around so she was standing in front of Riza. "Are you sure you this is what you want" placing a hand on Riza's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. Olivier was surprised how much this small amount of contact made her feel, she could have sworn she felt something in her heart skip for the smallest of seconds but she shook it off because she was made of ice...wasn't she?.

Olivier had removed her hand at which point Riza smiled and her reply was quite playful and teasing almost sarcastic "Ma'am if I didn't want the transfer, do you think I would have filed for one? Olivier smirked and laughed slightly, she gave Riza a look that made Riza's heart skip and her stomach role over. "I didn't know subordinates were allowed to use sarcasm on their superiors "Olivier's voice was surprisingly soft and almost playful.

For some reason not known to Riza she blushed slightly but she tried her best to hide it but she could see that Olivier had noticed it buy the slightly mischievous look in her eye. Olivier moved and sat back behind her desk crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair, looking back at the Lieutenant.

"What made you change your mind after all this time to take the transfer" Olivier's voice quite serious now.

Riza stood there for a moment thinking about why she filed for transfer, she then came up with her answer. "For the better experience" she paused "And I found someone else I want to follow"

The second part made the same thing happen to Olivier's heart but before Olivier could sit and think about why, Riza spoke up again "If you willexcuse me ma'am but I'm going home for the night, it's going to be a long day tomorrow". Olivier nodded and Riza turned to walk out the door.

"Riza!" Olivier called as she reached the door, "I'll see you at the Ball". Riza smiled and left, leaving Olivier to ponder over her reactions, but she wasn't the only one unsure of what they had just experienced. There were too many questions and not enough answer.

* * *

It was the night of the Ball, the room was filled with Officers, the men in their black suits and the woman in all different types of dresses and gowns. Everyone was socializing and chatting away looking as if they were having a good time. Except for one General who was wearing a dark blue dress made from satin, it complimented her eyes and figure, she sat at her table with a glass of wine with a cold expression on her face.

She heard a familiar man's voice "Oh my god, Olivier Mira Armstrong, I didn't think I'd see the day"

Mustang came out of the crowed with the biggest grin on his face, followed by a young blonde.

"Mustang, what do you want" her tone of voice far from welcoming.

"Oh nothing, I thought I would just check to see if you turned up" as he gave her a wink.

Olivier temper began to rise at the man in front of her making her oblivious to the young blonde next to him until she spoke up "Can you go get us some drinks" she said directing it at Mustang Olivier then recognizing who the young woman was. Mustang frowned but kindly agreed but not before he gave Olivier a toothy grin "Don't forget you have to dance Olivier". Riza pushed him away before a wine glass could was picked up and thrown towards his head.

Riza walked over to the seat next to Olivier and sat down.

"You look beautiful tonight Riza" Olivier not realizing what she had said until after she said it.

Riza gave Olivier a smile "As do you"

A small awkward silence fell over them; neither of them knowing what to say.

"Does Mustang know about the transfer" Olivier piped up out of nowhere, her eyes fixated on the red wine in her glass.

"No ma'am" before she could say anything else Olivier jumped in "Please call me Olivier, just for tonight at least".

Riza smiled "Olivier it is then".

By which time Mustang had turned up with what seemed like the whole bar selection of wine and spirits.

"What's all this" Olivier inquired mildly amused at the amount of alcohol placed in front of them.

"Well I figured because you're soooooooo...grumpy the only way to get you to loosen up is alcohol" as he opened what looked like a good bottle of scotch.

"So I'm assuming the whole point of this little exercise of yours is to get me drunk?" Roy let out a hearty laugh "Yep that's the plan" as he placed a glass of scotch in front of her.

As the drinks rolled in and the night rolled on conversation started to build, Roy got distracted by some of the younger female officers leaving Riza and Olivier to converse.

Olivier laughed while stretching "I might go for some fresh air" as she stood she then realised just how much she had to drink as the room swayed slightly causing Olivier to almost giggle.

Riza laughed at Olivier face as she first stood up "I'll come with you".

They made their way to the back door that led to the courtyard their hands touched slightly causing Olivier to look where her hand was, but she just laughed and kept walking, concentrating on where she was stepping due to her heels .

Olivier opened the door and waited for Riza to step out, Riza giggled and with a mischievous look on her face she passed through the door "Such a gentlewoman" she called to Olivier as she stepped out into the fresh air, making Olivier burst into a barking laugh.

The air was fresh and the sky was clear and it made the atmosphere light and playful (along with the amounts of alcohol consumed). As they walked down the steps that lead to the garden, Riza tripping on one of them causing her to almost fall on Olivier, this made both of them burst out into laughter, in the end giving them the idea that taking their heels off would be a smart idea and leaving them on the top of the steps for when they get back from there walk.

As they grew silent and the laughter died down. Olivier began to think about her previous reactions to the young Lieutenant, why she was so sure her heart had skipped almost when she touched Riza's shoulder, or whenever she received a small compliment, why she couldn't help but call her by her first name and of all things why was it that she found something so welcoming about her presents. Olivier knew something was changing in her but she didn't understand fully what, she was ice, she was cold, she couldn't melt due to one person could she, it's never happened before so why now.

Olivier wasn't the only person who was pondering her feelings, there was something about the Major General that all of a sudden Riza wanted nothing more but to be in her presence, she felt safe, she made her blush for reasons un-none to herself. What had changed for her?

Then it hit Olivier like a tune of bricks when they reached a large closed in gazebo surrounded by flowers and tree's she looked at Riza. Her Icy-Blue eyes locking with Amber. They were both thinking, both wanting to know what to do, both wanting the other to see what they wanted in there eye's without having to saying anything.

As Riza took a step forward and moved in closer to Olivier but they were interrupted by a loud drunken voice that sounded allot like Roy Mustang. Riza immediately pulled away and Mustang arrived staggering around the corner.

"I've been looking for you two...it...it's time for us to leave, the cars...innn the drive way".

"I'm leaving with Alex back to the Mansion what are you talking about" Olivier annoyed at the intrusion.

"Yoouuuuuur brother has so kindly offered me and Riza to stay the night in...THE Mansion" he said giving a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

"Oh lovely" her voice sarcastic.

"See I told Alex you would be happy" he smiled "Come on lets go" as he swivelled on his heels almost falling over.

Riza walked over and helped balance the highly intoxicated Mustang as they walked to the car to avoid any unwanted accidents, us much as Olivier would have loved to have seen him fall on his face.

By the time they arrived at the Armstrong Mansion it was midnight and Mustang had completely passed out leaving Alex to carry him into one of the many spare room's. Riza helped take care of Mustangs belongings once Alex had placed him into bed. By the time it was 12:30 everyone had gone to separate rooms and gotten changed for the night to sleep. Olivier couldn't sleep she tossed and turned wanting to know more to what Riza was going to do, there were too many unanswered questions and what made it harder was knowing that the one woman with the answers was in the room directly across from her.

Olivier finally gave up on sleep she just sat up in her bed staring through the window not knowing if she should go see the other woman, but she had no idea that Riza was thinking the same thing. The clock's hand seemed to go slower and drag on and on, it felt like 2 hours had gone but it was only 12:45 and only 15 minutes had passed.

Olivier finally snapped, she slipped out of her bed leaving her room and knocking on the bedroom door across from her. To her surprise the door opened almost straight away and Riza stood there in a long white top and black underwear.

"Olivier, is everything alright?" she stepped aside allowing Olivier to walk in closing the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you, about earlier tonight" Riza began to worry and automatically began to apologies "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me want to do what I was going to do and I.. "Riza was silenced buy one of Olivier's finger placed on her lip's to hush her.

Oliver smiled and her eye's shone in the moon light coming in from the window and placed a hand on Riza's cheek caressing it and she gently moved a piece of hair behind Riza's ear and out of her face.

To Olivier's surprise it was Riza who made the first move and quickly closed the distance between them, lips crashing against each other, the kiss was surprisingly soft and Olivier's plump lips made it nothing more than pure magic, suddenly she deepened the kiss grabbing Riza by the waist and wrapping her arms around her, Riza tentatively wrapping her arms around Olivier's neck.

Riza tongue brushing against Olivier's lower lip, wanting entrance begging for it, she obliged allowing Riza's tongue to slip into her mouth, both fighting for dominance. A small moan found its way to Riza's lips when Olivier's hands had wondered to her backside and were groping her.

Riza bit down lightly on Olivier's lower lip and then made her way around to Olivier's neck, kissing and sucking every inch of her neck, making her way down to Olivier's collar bone causing her to gasp slightly. They fell onto the bed with Riza lying perfectly on top of Olivia she changed her position and started straddling her.

Olivier pulled off Riza's shirt exposing her firm breasts, the cool air hardening her nipples; Olivier kissed down her neck, finding every sensitive spot every area that would make Riza gasp or moan. She found her way down to her breast and fondled them, taking a nipple into her mouth and grazing her teeth lightly over the top, sucking and teasing it.

Riza then pushed her down, unbuttoning Olivier's shirt as she lay flat on her back kissing her at every spot of newly exposed skin. She started to tease Olivier's nipples sucking on them; Olivier let out a gasp and moaned as she felt Riza bite down on her left nipple and her hand playing with the inside of her thigh nearing her burning crotch.

Riza slipped her fingers between the wet fabric and into the moist folds nearing Olivier entrance, the lack of pressure was enough to drive Olivier mad, but the sudden deep thrust of Riza's fingers caused her to moan out. Riza gave and completely removed Olivier's underwear along with her own, grinding against Olivier. She then began to rub Olivier's clit, harder and fast, the small moans getting louder as the intensity built in her groan, as Olivier was close to her peak Riza would stop rubbing for a few second's then bring her to the edge again then stop for even longer she kept doing this until Olivier was throbbing, wanting to cum so much, when Riza finally granted Olivier her release, Olivier moaned out and was seeping wet.

She took Riza by the hips and lifted her putting her onto her back, kissing her hard on the lips than all the way down her chest and stomach. She reached Riza's inner thighs and Riza spread her leg's out to grant Olivier entrance, she didn't expect to feel Olivier's tongue enter her suddenly, she gasped out as she felt her tongue in and out of her, Oliver then licked over her entrance then slowly up over her clit and back down again, she performed this several times before Riza tangled her hand in Olivier's hair wanting more.

Olivier continued licking her clit and when Riza was close to her climax her hips bucking upward Olivier slipped a finger into Riza's entrance causing her to cum hard, but Olivier didn't stop there, she liked and rubbed every tremor out of Riza, causing her to moan out load and squirm with the intense pleasure.

They lay entangled in each other with a feeling of euphoria and complete comfort. That night was the first time the ice that lived in Olivier's heart had melted even though it was only slightly, but more importantly it was only for Riza to see. But there was one thing Olivier did know for sure, her nights at Brigg's would be far warmer if she had Riza in her arms at the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2: First Week

**Thanks for those who have been reading my work and a big apology for spelling Colonel "Cornel" I don't even know why it happened but I did update it and correct hopefully it worked, Read and Review please. Also sorry this update has taken awhile it isn't easy juggling year 12 and personal life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. **

It had been 1 month since Riza filed for her transfer, the paper work taking far too long to make it through the system as usual, the military have never been very quick on confirming transfers. She hadn't seen the General for almost 3 and a half weeks due to she left for Brigg's almost immediately after the Ball. Riza knew that things wouldn't be the same when she arrives at Brigg's there would be ice, snow, blizzards, soldiers she has never worked with before and most of all the fought that has grown men cower and run away.

One thing Riza would never admit to was that during the time waiting for her transfer to be field and approved from the higher ups that caused her to miss a certain female General more, the night at the Armstrong mansion left a huge mark on Riza, knowing that she had melted down if not part of Olivier's icy walls.

-Flash back-

She could feel warmth, slow deep breaths, her body pulled flush against another, strong arms wrapped around her stomach and a large pair of breasts pushing into her back, long blonde hair covering part of Olivier's face as she turned her head to only find blue eyes looking back at her.

"Been awake long" her voice was low and surprisingly playful, her lips pulled into a small smirk.

"Not really" Riza's eyes still filled with sleep as she rolled over to fully face the other woman. Her hair being set a glow by the light reflecting on her blonde hair.

"My maid's are very punctual and should be here within 20 minutes, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed and I'll meet you down in the dining room, unless you don't mind getting noticed by the maid's and Mustang probably finding out" her tone playful with the last part of the words she spoke, her lips brushing against Riza's soft lips. Riza only acknowledged with a warm smile and began to gather her things and getting redressed so she could go back to her room.

It was at that moment when Riza left to open the door where she looked back to find the Ice Queen smile even though it was only small but still enough to make Riza's heart skip.

-Flash back over-

"Hawkeye!" came a voice from the desk at the front of the office, it was the voice of the one and only Roy Mustang.

"Yes Sir?" her eyes drifting up from the file in front of her and looking at the man behind his desk.

"Your transfer has been approved for Brigg's, you leave in 3 days" his facial expression blank and his voice flat then he spoke up again " It will be a shame for you to be leaving us Hawkeye, I hope the General doesn't run you ragged too much" his lips pulling into his signature smug smirk.

"What is he talking about, he can't know about what happened at the Mansion can he" Riza thought to herself before replying," I'll be fine Sir, I'm sure the General is affective when giving out her orders" Riza's eyes didn't break contact with Mustangs.

"If you will excuse me Sir I have some reports to finish filing before I leave for Brigg's" she rose from her desk slowly and walked out of her office with her files.

* * *

"What's taking this damn transfer so long!" Olivier snarled as she brought a fist down onto her desk, "I haven't even had word from Central to whether it has been approved or not, for fuck's sake why are men so hopeless at giving confirmation to a simple task ".

A quiet knock came from her closed office door as if the person on the other side was too scared to enter, "WHAT!" her voice loud and beyond the point of cooling down. "Ma'am we have news from Central, Lieutenant Hawkeye will be arriving in 3 day's ".

Her temper soon lowered but her tone of voice still irritated at how long confirmation had taken and her gaze if it could, would kill. The voice behind the door soon spoke up again "Colonel Mustang is on the line and would like to speak with you ma'am".

She burst through her office door and the man standing by had a taste of wood as the door slammed into his face as she headed for the communication room, her men moving out of the way as she stormed down the halls. She made it to the phone with Mustang on the line she was far from being in the mood to talk to the man, though theere is never a time where she wants to talk to him any way.

"What do you want Mustang" she tried to gain some composure while she spoke.

"Ah General, I see you finally convinced Hawkeye to take the transfer to work with you at Brigg's" his voice almost challenging but you could still hear the smile in his tone.

"It was her decision, she wants the experience to become the soldier she is capable of, the soldier you and I know she is capable of being and working with you behind a desk is far from the experience a soldier such as her deserves" Olivier was far than amused at Mustangs antics.

Mustang laughed "Are you sure there isn't any OTHER experiences you are wanting to give her" it wasn't so much as a question but more of a statement, you could hear the smirk in his voice and it made Olivier wish she could strangle him over the phone or better yet stab him with her sword. "I'm just joking General, the Lieutenant will be arriving in 3 days at 0900" he then hung up not giving Olivier a chance to reply.

The phone shattered in Olivier's grip "What the fuck does he know; he can't possibly know what happened at the Mansion, he was beyond drunk and several rooms away" she thought to herself as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door to her office that had a splotch of blood on it from where the soldiers nose had met the door in a painful embrace.

* * *

The 3 days went past faster than any one could catch it; Riza was on a train heading for the North and Olivier was working non-stop on reports, if it was one part of her job Olivier hated it was filing and writing reports.

Riza arrived at the station and had to make her own way to the Fort, the snow was deep and the air cold, as she reached the fort it towered over everything near it and would make any man uneasy at its monumental site. She reached the doors and was escorted by a large man, his voice far from fitting for his sheer size "Come with me", Riza followed with her bags in tow.

"Stay here and wait for the General" the command made Riza feel like a dog but she brushed it off.

The wait was long and Riza was getting tired of it, if anything it was making her more nervous about seeing the General for the first time in almost a month. A another man approach Riza his face was covered in what looked like grease and he smelt like gun powder "The Major General will see you now" he lead her into Olivier's office but there was no one in it.

She sat and waited again only to hear the door behind her open then close and the sounds of well balanced steps walking from behind her. A familiar voice was heard "Riza" there was a pause "It's been a while hasn't it" Olivier's voice was low and almost seductive.

Riza's heart rate picked up at the sound of the familiar voice, her stomach clenched as memories began to flood to her mind.

Riza tried to compose herself but she struggled with all these emotions, her heart bounding, her thoughts running wild with the memories of Olivier's body tangled with hers made her mind a fog and her body stiffen.

Olivier proceeded to walk over to her desk and lent against it, crossing her legs and folding her arms in the process in one swift movement, with almost a gleam of mischief in her icy eyes. "So Lieutenant what do you think of my Fort" a smirk rising to the corners of Olivier's lips, before Riza could answer Olivier spoke out again, "You will not be sharing your bunk with any of the men, your room is your own and is located in the same wing as mine".

Riza could only muster up enough energy to nod, she didn't know what she should say to her commanding officer but I didn't help the fact that in a sense she was also her lover, after the Mansion Riza didn't know what they were to each other anymore.

Olivier began to slowly walk over to the seated Lieutenant, her steps light and well placed, her face was so close to Riza's that they were almost sharing air, she smirked and began to whisper into Riza's ear, her breath warm "Welcome to Brigg's Hawkeye" her voice seductive and husky, making Riza shiver.

"I..." Riza's words were cut off by a knocking at Olivier's office door.

Olivier's face went hard at the interruption and her voice suddenly cold "Enter"

"Ma'am there is a message from Central for you" he hesitantly passed Olivier the message in which she almost snatched it out of his hand.

"You're both dismissed" she said as she began to open up the message.

Riza not wanting to aggravate Olivier complied and followed the man out of her office "I'll send for Major Miles to show you your post once I have delt with this, Welcome to Brigg's Lieutenant".

* * *

It had been one week since Riza arrived and allot of the men had taken an interest in the younger stoic woman who had taken up a role as one of Brigg's snipers, why wouldn't they she was an attractive young woman, a good soldier who always obeyed orders , she trained as hard as the rest of them, as long as the rest of them and often as the rest of them if not more.

They were becoming far too interested for Riza's liking but she just brushed them off, they would ask many questions, make offers to train with her and even just eating their meals at the same table in the canteen. But Riza wanted nothing to do with it, it wasn't till the day where one of the men took a shining to her that she realized what Olivier was thinking, she had never seen fire in her eyes like that.

One of the younger men who was still quiet new to Brigg's took a step to far not knowing that the General herself could see what he was doing, always offering Riza tips though she didn't need them, always wanting to work with her in the weights room, always wanting to sit by her when they all ate, Olivier noticed this and it was making her blood boil.

Olivier didn't know why this bothered her so much she was ice she didn't love any one, she didn't have time for feelings and love yet this one soldier being close to Riza made her angry, no not angry it made her jealous and she knew it though she kept denying it to herself but she still didn't understand why.

It was the one day that Olivier decided to go to the training room where this Soldier and Riza were among other soldiers in the room. He kept touching Riza at every opportunity he could and Olivier had enough.

"Is there a problem here Lieutenant Hawkeye" Olivier's eyes resting hard on to the young man who seemed quiet cocky.

"No ma'am" Riza shifted uncomfortably knowing true well that Olivier would see right through it. "Don't worry General I'm looking out for Hawkeye here" he gave a big grin and placed his hand on Riza's shoulder.

"I see" Olivier fighting the urge to punch the young soldier out there and then, she looked at him with almost a dark and dangerous look in her eyes "How about I teach you a lesson or two in self defence". His face still containing the same cocky look but every other soldier in the room knew what was going to happen.

"Sure ma'am but I don't think you can teach me anything that I don't already know isn't that right Hawkeye?" he said as he placed his hand onto Riza's back, but that was the last straw for Olivier she had enough of it and she had enough of Riza letting it slide though you could see she hated it.

In one swift movement the young man had an arm twisted behind is back leaving a loud crunch that was heard halfway through the room, his head was slammed into the wall and in nose cracked with the impact, blood began to poor from his nose.

Olivier then spun him around and cracked his arms back around leaving him screaming in pain, she laid two punches into his ribs and one to the face leaving the young soldier unconscious and dropping to the floor. All the men in the weights room stared and shifted uneasily at the power of their commanding officer, they all took it as a warning on their attitudes and for those who didn't know any better a warning on knowing where there place is.

Riza stared in shock, she didn't expect Olivier to react to the young man the way she did, and she didn't expect any of it. Olivier walked out of the weights room leaving the men to clean up the mess and carry the soldier to the medical facility.

* * *

"Why the hell is this happening, why the fuck am I reacting like this" Olivier thought as she slammed the door to her room, kicking off her boots at the foot of the bed. "Why do I feel this way?" she thought out load as she took her coat off and placed it on the end of the bed.

"Maybe if I get some sleep I can think better in the morning" she thought as she undressed and crawling into her bed, sleep soon over took her.

-Olivier's dream-

Riza placed gentle kisses along Olivier's collar bone and made her way down her breasts, Olivier's hand roaming over Riza's toned fit body, her hands resting on Riza's hips, Amber eye's met with Blue and words were spoken that could never be heard, Olivier pulled Riza down onto her and wrapped her body around hers, their lips made contact Olivier trying to show Riza what she wanted to say with out saying it, she tried to find all the power that she could to keep from saying the words but they came out in a gasp as Riza's touch was like fire. "I love you...Riza".

-Dream over-

Olivier lunched forward her body covered in a cold sweat her lungs feeling like they had clamped shut and the realization of what she was feeling had struck.

"Shit!" she buried her face in her hands hoping that she could lock everything away but she couldn't, after what she did to the young soldier, what happened at the Mansion, how happy she actually was to see Riza though she couldn't admit it, it was driving her crazy. It must have all had to do with the dreaded 'L' word.

**Ooooookaaaay so this chapter feels alittle bit boring to me specially after what the last chapter was like aha, but I didnt want to cram everything into this chapter specially when there is far more to come/happen, plus in the next chapter I plan to get Mustang more involved and obviously him and Olivier clashing heads like always. Any suggestions would be great, please review and thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters and also I don't own the song "Love Isn't Fair" by Black Veil Brides.**_

_**Okay so this Chapter is longer than chapter 2 and it seems to be a little bit more dramatic yes there is allot of swearing and there is also sex in this chapter aha so pleas R&R**_

It had been an hour since Olivier had come to the conclusion of her dream, the very thought of being in love with Riza was hard enough but the thought of love itself made Olivier squirm. Sleep avoided her and what frustrated her more was that it was 1 in the morning and she hadn't to be up for duty for another 4 hours.

Sleep avoided her and this frustrated her further, her frustrations began to grow the more she thought of how the Lieutenant affected her so quickly without her being able to grasp it fast enough, that made things harder, she didn't understand why she didn't understand.

Her frustration got the better of her, "Fuck it" she growled as she flung her legs over the side of the bed and began to walk to the bathroom. "Why do I feel so blinded buy this, what the fuck am I meant to do, I don't understand this shit, most of all I don't know how the fuck I let it slip by me" her rant was soon smothered by the sound of running water, she did let it warm before she stepped in.

The freezing water poured over Olivier's body her breath caught at first contact, the ice water smothering every curve and causing her long blonde hair to stick to her skin and her pink nipples to become erect. She began to scrub at her body hoping that the water would wash away her thoughts but it didn't, it made them worse, made them conflict with her more. She thought back on the night at the Mansion how she acted but most of all how she reacted, even those few times in the office where she felt short of breath but pushed it aside before giving it proper recognition.

Olivier new she had a sort of admiration for Hawkeye but she didn't think it was this much of a problem but that was the thing she never stopped to think about it. The water began to grow comfortable and warm, steam began to rise and Olivier gave a slight defeated grumble.

Her shower soon ended and Olivier was in uniform within the minute, it was 1:25am when she looked back at the clock, deciding she might as well get work started now then have her mind plague her for the next few hours.

* * *

The day began to fall in place, things started moving at a better pace, the General going about her duties and most of all avoiding any contact with Riza for the time being. I knock came from her office door the interruption far from appropriate due to the matter of a report that needed filing and signing, the knock came again and Olivier voice bombed from her desk ice eyes glued to the door "Enter!".

A middle aged woman walked through the door in a doctor's coat and a stethoscope around her neck her face far from amused but not bothered by the cold glare of death she was receiving from the Major General.

"General do you have a moment" her voice was surprisingly soft but held a solid tone.

"What do you want Mary, you better not be wasting my time" Olivier's eye making contact with emerald green ones.

"It's about the soldier you put in the infirmary last night, you not only broke his arm in 2 places but you cracked several ribs, broke his nose and jaw, his also suffering from a concussion and has contusions to his torso and face." Mary paused for a moment reading herself before continuing "I'm having him sent back to Central; care to tell me what happened?"

Olivier just stared but almost looked amused hearing the news about the young man. "He needed to learn a lesson of respect to his superiors, he lacks everything it is to be a Briggs soldier and I proved that to him and to the other men, he was made an example of."

Mary stared for a moment not wavering at Olivier's glare "Well General I'd think twice about taking such a drastic action again, I don't want to be mending broken soldiers by your hand, plus I don't think you would want Central Command asking questions as to why it happened" with that Mary left without another word or even Olivier excusing her to leave.

It was just Olivier's luck that tonight was moral night, where all the men would meet in the mess hall and play music; tell jokes and converse, it was the one night that the soldiers could catch a short breath before being shoved harshly back to work the next day.

It wasn't one of the nights Olivier wanted to be apart of but if it kept her men willing to work she would keep her mouth shut and clenched her teeth for the whole night. She sat alone the way she liked it, she found it interesting watching as the men joked and talked about their loved ones at home. How many of the younger men had sweet heart back in Central, there was even a few men talking about when they got home they would purpose to their girl. It didn't take too long for conversations of 'Dear John' letters to come flooding out.

Olivier didn't take much notice of the people laughing around her or the music that was playing, Major Miles nodded his acknowledge before walking over to converse with some of the other soldiers, but she did find her eyes scanning the room for one person who couldn't be seen in the large crowd. She soon found the Lieutenant sitting alone at a table on the far side of the mess avoiding many of the conversations that were put forth by passing soldiers, Riza looked stoic as always but there was a look in her amber eyes that shouldn't be there, a look that everyone else would miss and Olivier wouldn't have found it if she weren't studding the Lieutenant so closely.

Riza's form was strong and solid, her eyes lying to everyone around her and the men didn't even notice it, why would they, they were too merry to notice anything. The music shifted into the sort of music that makes Olivier cringe and try to vacate the room. But this song didn't so much; she continued to watch the Lieutenant as the song played.

_One look and I am sold  
You got me on my knees  
You steal all my innocence  
A love sick melody_

Take me…

You always want the one that you can't have  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair  
You are the best romance I've never had  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair

Your kiss a withered rose  
Your lips have buried me  
Hearts race the moments gone  
We shared this fantasy

Take me…

You always want the one that you can't have  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair  
You are the best romance I've never had  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair

Kneel and pray for closure baby  
This is the ride that we're on, oh  
And I'm taking what you give to me  
Never want it to stop,  
I want it all

In this temporary love

You always want the one that you can't have  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair  
You are the best romance I've never had  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair

_Love isn't always fair_

Olivier made her way to an unsuspecting woman who was too caught up in the antics of two men in front of her to notice Olivier standing behind her. Olivier was running on autopilot she didn't really know what was going to happen or the words that might slip out of her mouth.

Olivier lowered her face beside Riza and spoke "Enjoying the night Lieutenant?, Riza stiffened slightly as her heart began to race, trying not to gasp out in shock to the woman who had snuck up on her.

Riza came face to face with Olivier; her Amber eyes no longer had that almost sad look in them that all the men looked right past. Riza caught her breath enough to speak "Yes ma'am" her tone wasn't very convincing and she knew Olivier would see right through it.

"Mmmhmm" Olivier held the younger blondes gaze trying to read her but knew she would have no such luck in the crowded mess hall "Care to take a walk Lieutenant, looks like you could use the cold air" Olivier didn't make it a question but more as an order that Riza followed.

The air was cold and fresh, the wind blowing Olivier's long hair around slightly, for one of the very few occasions it was a breeze. Olivier turned to face the young blonde only to find amber eyes already waiting for hers. Riza spoke out before Olivier had a chance to say a word, Riza's voice was its normal monotone but there was a slight give that made her seem like she was nervous or upset or maybe even both.

"What am I to you?" Olivier was surprised to hear Riza speak out of rank but it wasn't over yet, "I don't know what I am to you General, I damn well know what you are to me and after what you did to that soldier I had an Idea but you have avoided me until tonight, tell me what am I, where do I stand?" Riza's eyes became hard but they also looked sad, confused and maybe even scared of how the General would react or maybe what she would even say.

"Lieutenant" Olivier's voice was lower than Riza had heard it and Olivier's eyes started to shift slightly as if trying to stop herself from looking away, she would always stand her ground. Olivier had no time to say another word before Riza raised her voice into the brink of a yell "Damn it Olivier tell me!", Olivier snapped, all her willpower gone on the emotions that were to erupted if pushed hard enough and she just got the shove.

"What the fuck do you expect me to say, what do you want to hear from me Riza huh?" Olivier barely controlled the yell, Hawkeye responded the same way "I want the truth, all of it, no more fucking games or bullshit". Olivier through her arms up into the air and her control on her words was lost her expression was livid "You know what fine, fuck it" her voice was lower but still hard and loud "I beat that soldier because he was touching you in ways that made my blood boil, every time he was near you he would touch you, put his hands on you and I FUCKING HATED IT!, I don't want anyone else touching you!" Olivier put her right hand through her hair pulling it back for a moment trying to regain some composure.

Riza spoke out again "Why does it matter to you?" her voice was stern but low, she was probing for answers and she was getting them one way or another "Tell me why it pissed you off so much". Olivier snapped for the final time "Because you wouldn't stop him, because he was arrogant, Fuck because I want you as mine, no one else's but mine, I'm fucking in love with you Riza!" it slipped out and Olivier couldn't catch it and take it back, Olivier slammed her mouth shut, clenching her teeth, just staring at Riza, she was pissed off at the young blonde but she was pissed at herself for breaking.

Riza stood there and stared at the defeated woman 2 feet in front of her, taken back by the words that came out of the older blonde's mouth, Olivier hadn't the chance to react before being tackled to the snow with a pair of lips pressed to hers and another smaller body fitting perfectly above her. They stayed that way for a while, Olivier pinned to the snow with Riza above her not wanting to let Olivier go. It wasn't until the wind picked up and the snow began to fall that they made their way back into the fort.

* * *

The trip was silent, Olivier not knowing what to say because she wasn't any good with emotions let alone one emotion that was so foreign to her it didn't make any sense and Riza still milling over the words that Olivier had said out in the cold. Olivier broke the silence finally her voice was soft and low, the kind of voice only Riza had ever heard and it would only be for her. "We should probably get some rest it's getting late" by the time Olivier finished her sentence they were standing outside Olivier's room and she opened the door, Riza nodded, giving a weak smile, as she began to walk away only to have a hand pull her into Olivier's room and have the door shut behind her.

Riza was dizzy by being suddenly yanked into the room, she was made even dizzier by the kiss of her now official lover, Riza looked up from half lidded eyes only to see those normally icy eyes looking soft and warm. Olivier's voice was low and held that husky tone that came from deep within her chest "You can stay here if you want".

With that invitation Riza through off her coat and began working at Olivier's Uniform, while hot lips melted against each other, it was only a moment before both woman fell onto Olivier bed, hands and bodies touching and roaming. Riza straddled Olivier bending down to kiss her, Olivier's hands finding Riza's hair and pulling out the clip that held her lovers blonde hair in place.

The golden strands fell down over Riza's shoulders, grazing past her face lightly; she took control of Olivier's lips again before pulling away and staring into Olivier's eyes, Olivier just smirked at the younger woman and took in the sight that was now only hers.

Olivier pushed Riza onto her back; Olivier nipped at the tendons on Riza's shoulder then sought her mouth, swallowing the sighs and gasps while her fingers massaged Riza's breasts. Riza's hands had been clasping the sheets, looking for anything to hold onto, but they wandered up Olivier's back, one taking a firm hold in her hair, the other holding herself steady, pressing up against small of the blonde's back.

Olivier pulled back again, giving Riza's lips with a quick kiss as she spreading light kisses down along her cheekbones, her jaw, collarbone, the hollow of her neck. Olivier held herself above Riza's body, looking at her lusty face, licking at her lips, and nipping at her collarbone. She began licking down Olivier's body, caressing under her breasts with long sweeps of her tongue, nibbling at the ribs exposed whenever Riza gasped a breath in, and eventually swirled her tongue around Riza's navel.

Olivier carefully nipped Riza's inner thigh listening to the feminine sighs echo away, replaced by hungrier throatier gasps and moans. Riza began threading her fingers in Olivier's hair, aching for contact that was so close but still too far away. Olivier licked along the edge of Riza's swollen labia, tonguing the edge lightly before exposing her clit and scraping her teeth lightly across it. Olivier pulled back repositioning herself, bringing a hand between Riza's thighs to thrust a finger in while she sucked and played with Riza's clit.

She added a second finger, stretching Riza and sucking harder, listening as the intensity of the moans grow. Riza came hard, clenching around Olivier's fingers. Olivier drew the orgasm out, still sucking at Riza's clit. Riza was run down by the intensity of the orgasm beginning to drift off into a light sleep; Olivier pulled the Lieutenant into her arms and finally gained the sleep that had avoided her earlier that morning.

* * *

The bed was warm, warmer than Olivier had ever known it to be in the morning, the feeling of a warm body pressed to her and warm hands resting on her hip and one on her stomach, she shuddered as she felt her sleeping lovers hand slip from her hip and on top of her naked mound. Olivier gently moved Riza's hand from her sensitive skin; the younger woman stirred for the moment but soon settled again pushing herself flush against Olivier pulling her close.

It was another few minutes before Riza woke suddenly aware of the incredible warmth radiating from her now lover. Riza removing her arms from Olivier and stretching as the older woman rolled out of bed and began to dress, once she was so she looked over to the beautiful blonde laying on her bed naked and barely covered by the sheets. Her blonde hair splayed out over the pillow slightly but also onto her shoulders and parts of her neck and chest. A smooth leg displayed from under the blankets all the way up to her hip, the sheet barely pulled up enough to cover her ample breasts that when she stretched her nipples just showed above the sheet. It was a scene Olivier didn't expect to ever see and she took in as much as she could before leaving for her office.

She waited and watched as Riza got dressed, walking out of Olivier's quarters together, Riza gave Olivier a quick peck on the lips while no one was around before leaving for her duties leaving Olivier stunned slightly but smirking as the young woman walked away.

It wasn't long before Olivier reached her office to be interrupted by one of her men. It was Major Miles one of her closest subordinates, he kept his red irises hidden behind black glasses, "Ma'am we received news from Central"

"What about, we hardly have communication with Central so why now?" She raised her eyebrows but her voice was cold.

"Colonel Mustang has been sent with a personal report from King Bradley, he requested to give it to you personally". Olivier all but groaned at the thought of Mustang coming to the Fort. She clenched her teeth for a moment then released them before speaking "When is he due to arrive?" her eyes making contact with the Ishvalan. "0900 tomorrow Ma'am".

"Dismissed Major" she said with a flick of her wrist, she leaned back in her chair and cringed at the thought of Mustang staying at the fort for a few days.

It was 0900 and Mustang had arrived at Fort Briggs, heading straight towards Olivier's office, Olivier stared at the door waiting for him to burst in like he tended to do so. A knock came from the door she didn't have the time to say enter before the dark haired man entered with a report in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Morning General" he said with a sly smirk on his face, Olivier glared at the Colonel as she played with the hilt of her sword, it was a wounder he even made it to that rank with his antics, but she had to admit he was an avid soldier when called upon. "Why are you here Mustang it's a long trip from Central so it better be good if I have to put up with you for a couple of days", it didn't take long for the banter to begin.

"I have a report from King Bradley", "What's in it?" she raised an eyebrow but still held a steely gaze. "Take a look" placing the folder on top of her desk, she all but snatched the file off her desk, flicking through the report, her eyebrows began to rise. "This is a list of new equipment and some even seem like upgrades, what's the catch?" she looked up from the document to see a large grin form on his lips.

"The Fuhrer wants you to come back to Central for a few weeks to train some of the new recruits and in return he is going to ship Briggs with well needed supplies and better weaponry" Mustang knew how much Olivier hated teaching recruits she had no time or patients for teaching.

Olivier thought over the offer, her men were well over due new and better equipment and if it makes her Fort run more efficiently, she would take the offer even though she couldn't see how her Fort would run any better than it already was. She sat in silence for a moment, finally speaking up "Fine". "You will need to bring one of you subordinates with you" Mustang added seemingly quiet amused.

"I'll bring Lieutenant Hawkeye, Major Miles can run the Fort while I'm gone" her eyes again flicking over the list.

"How is the Lieutenant doing" his question seemed quite serious and his facial expression was flat. "Fine, she attends to her duties well; her skills as a sniper are well used" Olivier eyes drifted up to lock with Mustangs.

Mustangs face went from straight to now amused at Olivier's statement, "Any one would think you have a soft spot for Lieutenant Hawkeye General" Olivier's glare became colder and if looks could kill Mustang would be dead 6 times over and 6 feet under.

He laughed at Olivier's facial expression, "Mustang if you forget your rank I'll make an example of you like I did to one of the soldier 2 days ago, you will be spending the rest of this visit in the infirmary" Mustangs laughter stopped and a drop of sweat began to form on the side of his face.

Olivier smirked at his reaction, she loved making him squirm. He spoke out again "Oh by the way Alex says that when you're in Central there is something he wants to discuss with you, it has something to do with the night of the Ball from what I can gather" Mustang said with his typical grin returning to his face.

"You need to be in Central by the end of the month", a knock came from the open door, and Riza was standing with her morning report in her hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt Ma'am but I needed to give you my morning report" Olivier just nodded allowing Riza to enter. "You look tired Hawkeye" Mustang added while she made her way to Olivier's desk.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep" he continued as she placed the folder in front of Olivier, Riza trying to control a blush that was bound to crawl up as the memories of why she didn't get much sleep started to crawl up on her. "It was just one of those nights Sir" was her only reply before stepping back from the desk waiting for her dismissal.

Mustang decided to fill Riza in before Olivier could "Oh by the way Lieutenant, the Major General has been ordered to go to Central at the end of the month to train some new recruits for a few weeks, she is required to take a subordinate with her". "Sir?" Riza replied not sure on what to say, "The General has requested you come with her" he started to grin that annoying grin again. Olivier wished she could beat him but the court marshal isn't worth it.

Riza looked at Olivier for confirmation, "We will discuss it further at later date" Olivier stated looking at Mustang as she stood "You're both dismissed". With that both Mustang and Hawkeye left the office, Riza returning to her duties and Mustang trying to find what quarters he would be staying in.

* * *

Before Olivier knew it the month was out and herself and Riza were on a train to Central Command, the trip was long and the seats wear far from being worth any comfort, the rattling of the carriage made them jolt in the seats occasionally and by the end of the trip there joints were stiff from being still so long yet neither of them said a single complaint about it.

A car awaited them at the train station, the drive began and it was mostly silent, it was only broken by the occasional statement, Riza began to talk "We don't look like we are headed for Central Command" Riza said while looking out at the scenery, "We aren't" Olivier said looking over toward Riza while she continued to talk "I have to make a stop at the Mansion, Alex has something he want to discuss with me, we aren't due to go to Central Command until tomorrow afternoon" Olivier's eyes drifted over Riza's lips for a moment and back up she gave a small smirk then looked back out the window.

By the time they arrived at the Mansion it was early afternoon, they were greeted by a butler at the door, Olivier just tossed her coat at him and Riza gave hers to him apologetically, it didn't take long for a large bombing voice to come roaring from the bottom of the staircase. "Sister why didn't you tell me" was all that was heard before herself and Riza were pulled into a bone crushing hug and his shirt spontaneously burst at the moment they were pulled into the embrace, tears flowing from his eyes.

Olivier groaned knowing exactly where this was going "Let go of us you buffoon" she yelled, Alex put both of them down with tears still pouring, his sparkles floating around him. Olivier and Riza finally catching their breath from the larger mans embrace. "What are you talking about Alex" Olivier growled, she never really had any patients for her siblings, especially Alex.

_**So how much does Alex know, what does he know and will he let Mustang find out, who knows, you'll find out in the next chapter, thanks for the support guys really means allot. I decided to bring some more characters into the mix and I'm thinking my next chapter shall be my last unless you guys have any ideas you want to put forth for this to keep going. So please R&R cheers guys :) **_


	4. Chapter 4: They Had To Find Out

**Authors note: Thanks guys for reading my work means allot, so this maybe my last chapter for this story but I'm considering doing another chapter after this one about Olivier and Riza a few years down the tract. Let me know what you guys think I should do so R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. **

_Olivier groaned knowing exactly where this was going "Let go of us you buffoon" she yelled, Alex put both of them down with tears still pouring, his sparkles floating around him. Olivier and Riza finally catching their breath from the larger mans embrace. "What are you talking about Alex" Olivier growled, she never really had any patients for her siblings, especially Alex._

The larger man still had tears flowing from his eyes as he spoke "Oh sister why didn't you tell me you were together with Lieutenant Hawkeye" Riza stared wide-eyed and worried as Olivier began to speak "What are you talking about Alex, what has given you this crazy idea that the Lieutenant and I are together". Olivier glared while waiting for a reply "I walked past your room Sister the night of the Ball and your door was slightly open and you weren't in there" he paused for a moment as a slight blush slowly crawled onto his pale face " Then I heard the noise from the Lieutenants room and realized where you were".

Riza couldn't hold the blush that was coming across her face and Olivier just stared shocked at the words of her little brother. "Alex if you tell Mustang" Olivier near shout but she was cut short by her sibling "Don't worry sister I have no intension of telling Mustang" he looked at Riza and pulled her into another bone crushing hug and started to cry again as he spoke "I don't care if my elder sister likes men or woman, I'm just so very happy she's found her special someone at long last, I never thought it was possible".

Riza struggled to breathe "Major please...put me down"; he did and just stared at the two women. "Father insists you and Lieutenant stay here at the Mansion while you're in Central" Olivier was getting worried and frustrated with Alex. "You told farther" Olivier said through gritted teeth, "Why of course" he bellowed "The whole Armstrong Family knows you are now seeing Lieutenant Hawkeye and insist on you two staying here at the Mansion so we can get to know more about the two of you".

Riza began looking pale, worried about Mustang finding out, worried about what this all could turn into knowing Olivier's family now knew, before she could say a word she blacked out.

"Riza!" Olivier called in slight worry as she saw the young blonde faint next to her, Olivier not moving quiet fast enough to catch her. Her body and head hitting the hard tiled floors with a crash.

Riza could hear mumbles and worried gasps but everything was black and she had an intense pain in her head. She heard a voice, a woman's voice "I'll carry her" and then everything went quiet.

Riza began to wake, the pounding in her head a reminder of hitting the floor. She opened her eyes slightly to see blur of blue eyes staring at her with a look she wasn't familiar with coming from those eyes, it was concern and worry. "Where am I" Riza said while trying to blink her vision clear. "You passed out in the grand hall, I carried you to my room" Olivier said flatly, she was never really good at displaying emotions yet Riza still knew she was worried.

Riza sat up taking in the room around her; she was lying on Olivier's bed, there was a two coaches in the room and a small table in the middle of them, Olivier's bed was large and soft, softer than any bed Riza had laid in, there was a large wardrobe and another door that entered what looked to be a bathroom. Olivier still eyed the young blonde as she sat up not sure on what to say or do, she finally found some words though they did sound stupid under the circumstances. "Are you alright" her voice was soft and smooth, only Riza has ever heard her speak this way.

"I'm fine just tired and I feel like I have a drum set going off in my head" Riza joked softly as she turned to face the blonde sitting near her. "What time is it?" Riza asked not sure on what the time was but she could see the sun setting outside the window. "It's almost 6:30, dinner will be served at 7, unless you aren't hungry" Olivier asked as she stood from where she was seated on the bed, looking back at her partner.

Riza went to stand but felt dizzy as she stood; she sat back down on the edge of the bed, "I'm not really that hungry" Riza said trying to recover from her small dizzy spell. Olivier sat next to the young Lieutenant while in the process of talking "Why don't you get some sleep, we have a large task tomorrow" she propositioned. Riza only turned to kiss Olivier soft and sweetly on the lips both unaware that Olivier's door had been opened slightly; not knowing that Olivier's mother Josephine was watching as the little sweet scene unfolded before them.

Olivier pulled away and Riza lay back down on the bed, hissing slightly as her bump on her head touched the pillow so she rolled over. "I'm gonna go for a shower and freshen up" with that Olivier got up and gathered something's before walking into her bathroom and pulling the door closed. Little did she know that her mother had just witnessed how gentle and loving she was to the Lieutenant.

By the time Olivier had gotten out of the shower she had found Riza fast asleep in her bed and the sight of her peaceful lover made her heart do that funny thing she still didn't understand fully, it had skipped, and the smallest of smiles crept onto her face. She began to think back of the night at the Fort when Riza confronted her and Olivier admitted she was in love with her, yet she could never bring herself to say she loved Riza to her, even though she had in a dream, she just couldn't do it in reality.

Though it was clear that no matter how subtle she acted around the Lieutenant her love was proven otherwise, more through actions then words. She decided not to go down into the dining room and eat that night; she pulled the covers of the other side of the bed over and slide in silently, being careful not to disturb the young woman next to her. Olivier lay flat on her back with her eyes closed and her arms tucked behind her head; it didn't take long for her to begin to doze off, as she was about to fall asleep she was drawn back awake by the feeling of the body next to her rolling over and wrapping her arms around her. Olivier opened her eyes to still see a sleeping Riza curled up against her and burring her face in to the side of Olivier's neck.

* * *

The week soon feel into place, it was no surprise to Olivier that 7 of the cadets in her platoon had dropped out, she scared all them more so then she scared any grown adult. She was harsh in her training and not accepting any sign of weakness, if you displayed it you would fail by it or she would make you learn from it. If you disobeyed or spoke out of rank you were punished either by 15 laps of the whole training ground or made an example of in front of your fellow recruits which generally ended in extreme pain.

By the end of the Friday night of the first week Olivier was tired of training incompetent adolescents, she wanted to be back at her beloved Fort, It was 10 o-clock when Olivier and Riza arrived back at the Armstrong Manor and much to Olivier dismay Roy Mustang was there talking to Alex. This could only mean trouble Olivier thought as they entered into the grand hall.

"What's he doing here" Olivier demanded as she walked closer to the pair who were conversing, Mustang turned and looked at Olivier with the biggest shit eating grin on his face "Ah General just the person we were talking about" at this point Riza decided to leave and wait out in the courtyard where she found Olivier's mother Josephine sitting on one of the coaches near a lamp.

"Evening Ma'am" Riza said while finding a place to stand, deciding she would lean up against a small wall and look up at the stars while taking in the fresh air. It was peaceful besides the yelling coming from inside the Manor which sounded like Olivier's voice. Riza chuckled at one of the things Olivier had just sarcastically said to Mustang. "She really does adore you, you know" came the voice from the woman on the coach.

Riza just turned and stared surprised at what the woman had said before she could react Olivier's mother spoke again "She may not be good with affection and words of love but from what I have seen she tries her best for you" Josephine stood up and began to approach Riza "You do know when you blacked out a few days ago she wouldn't let anyone near you and she said she would be the one to carry you, she stayed with you the whole time you were unconscious, her facial expression still stayed its normal hard form but her eyes said a different story" by this point Josephine was standing in front of Riza and as Riza was about to reply a crash came from inside and both came racing in to find Mustang running away from Olivier who was chasing him with her sword un-sheathed.

Riza approached Alex who was laughing but also seemed a little concerned for Mustang's safety, "What happened Major" was all she could think of to say, Alex brought his big hand behind his head and scratched almost hoping to avoid having to say what needed to be said "Well you see Lieutenant ... Coronel Mustang is aware of your relationship with my Sister", Riza just stared and only snapped out of it when a large thud was heard again.

Roy was running for dear life and Olivier was on his heels cursing to the high heavens, it wasn't until Mustang finally slipped that all came to an end and Olivier had her sword to his throat and her foot on his chest. "Come on General, you both could get married" he still had the balls to joke even when it would take a small mistake to end him. Olivier was beyond the point of calming she was angry at Mustang, angry at Alex for opening his mouth but not only finding out that Mustang had also caught a slight glimpse as to what Riza and herself were going to do until he staggered around the corner on the night of the Ball.

Olivier's mother stepped in " Now now Olivier let Coronel Mustang go, you don't need to be charged with murder and court marshalled do you" that snapped Olivier out of it, she didn't want to lose her beloved job, she sheathed her sword then put her full weight on Mustangs chest before stepping over him and walking away beyond pissed and her facial expression livid. She stormed out of the grand hall, past the dining room and into the sitting room that had a liquor cabinet; she proceeded to rip the cork from a brand new bottle of scotch and took a swig from the bottle, her face scrunching slightly at the burn of the smoky liquid going down her throat. No one was brave enough to follow her into the sitting room and Mustang began to open his mouth again "Well congratulations Lieutenant for bagging that tiger, have you managed to tame the beast" he said giving her a wink, Riza just wanted to slap him not only did she have to deal with the Armstrong family who are bound to pounce on her with hundreds of questions when she is free from work but she now had to deal with Roy fucking Mustang.

"Sir you can't tell anyone about the General and I" was Riza flat reply, "You have my word Lieutenant" he said surprisingly serious. "But I do have one last question for you Lieutenant" she just raised her eyebrows waiting for the question"Who wears the pants in the relationship" he said with a laugh, Riza near drew her pistol and shot him in the foot.

He finally pulled himself together "Well if you will all excuse me I have some things I need to attend to" and walked off with a casual wave goodbye. Josephine soon spoke up "Maybe I should go see Olivier", "Don't worry I'll do it" was all Riza could say with a small confirming smile. Riza bravely walked into the sitting room almost holding her breath. She soon saw half a bottle of scotch half empty and sitting on one of the little tables and Olivier rummaging through the liquor cabinet. "Olivier" Riza said while watching her partner, Olivier was slightly startled and smacked her head on one of the cabinet shelves.

"Fuck!" Olivier said as she grabbed her head and pulled away from the cabinet swivelling on her heels almost falling over to see Riza. "Hey" Olivier said with an uneven tone "Can I help you" she said as she walked with unbalanced steps back over to the little table with the bottle on it and flopped onto the coach. "Olivier are you drunk?" Riza inquired as she took a few more steps into the room, standing by the coach opposite Olivier. "I don't know am I" Olivier said with a seductive tone that made Riza shiver.

Olivier took another large mouth full from the bottle before looking back at the Blonde, she tilted the bottle Riza's way "Want some" she said with a smirk "Or" she continued "Do you want me" she then broke out into a laugh from her own words and tried to stand but almost fell back down onto the coach. "Olivier" Riza said her tone now worried as to why her lover put herself in such a state in the first place. "That's my name get your own" Olivier said with a laugh. She was acting even more so out of character than Riza had ever seen, she slowly made her way to Olivier and took her by the hand, Olivier just looked down and stared at their hands together. "You need to go to bed" Riza said leading Olivier out of the room, "Yes Ma'am wait...I thought I was in charge" Olivier said in a near childish protest which made Riza chuckle.

They reached Olivier's room, Riza having to help Olivier out of her uniform because she was to unbalanced to get out of them without falling over or breaking something, when Olivier was finally laying down in bed her mood changed and she didn't understand anything she was doing or feeling any more. "Riza why do you like me" Olivier said flatly she turned to face Riza who was sitting next to her "I don't like you Olivier" Riza said, Olivier almost looked like a wounded child and her heart shattered "Oh" was all she could say, Riza spoke again "I don't like you because I love you" Olivier then felt her heart explode. "I ..I um" Riza but in "I know you do" Olivier just smirked to herself and rolling back over but falling out of bed, she then passed out on the floor. Riza heard the loud thud and her head whipped to the side to see no more Olivier, "Olivier are you alright" Riza asked worried as she leaned over to try and see the woman. "Oliviieeer" she called but there was no reply, Riza spent the next 10 minutes trying to lift Olivier back onto the bed and into a comfortable position.

* * *

Olivier woke to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom; she rolled out of the bed silently and opened the bathroom door to see Riza in the shower with her eyes close taking in the hot water. She silent slipped out of her clothes and snuck up on the young woman, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her head on her should. Riza jumped at the contact but soon relaxed realizing who it was. Riza turned to face Olivier and began to soap up the older woman, starting at her shoulders down her arms, then over her chest and breast around her back down to her ass; she then crouched down onto her knees and began souping down Olivier's legs then focusing on her inner thighs closer and closer to her mound.

Olivier's breath caught when Riza's fingers caught her sensitive skin between her thighs, Riza took this as an opportunity and began to stroke the now soup covered mound but avoiding the now slicking lip that were aching for contact. Olivier wouldn't beg but her body was doing the begging her hips wouldn't lean and shift trying to get Riza's finger where she wanted them, Riza soon giving her what she wanted and slipped her fingers between Olivier's thighs, toying around her slit and moving up past Olivier clitoral hood but still avoiding direct contact with her clit, she did this several times before pushing 2 fingers into Olivier's now seeping hole.

Olivier gasped and moaned at the entry, Riza curved her fingers up pushing against the slick vaginal walls, soon touch a the one spot that made Olivier's whole body jolt and feel like it had just been shocked with electricity. Riza then began rubbing Olivier's clit with her thumb while using her fingers to push on Olivier's G spot. Olivier was soon like an instrument and Riza was hitting all the right keys. It wasn't long before Olivier moans grew and her legs began to shake. She was hit with a large orgasm that swept through he like a tidal wave, Riza soon stood up holding Olivier up against the shower wall to stop her from falling over while she recovered.

They kissed passionately, Olivier's tongue making its way it Riza's mouth, both fighting for dominance over the kiss. While there lips melted their bodies fit perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. There shower soon ended and they were ready to make their way back to Central HQ to spend another full day training recruits.

**Authors note: Okay guys what do you guys think, there was actually another half to this chapter but I decided to separate it and place it in a different chapter. Please R&R and thank you for following my story this farJ. **


	5. Chapter 5: Armstrong Annual Ball

**Authors note: I think this chapter is kind of silly but meh, I wanted to kind of do this sort of chapter so I have more to mess around with later on if I choose to write more thanks for reading, R&R. Also thank you for who ever it was who pointed it out that I had posted the wrong chapter by accident, thank you so much and my apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters.**

Their months in Central were soon over; they spent their last few days Celebrating New Year before leaving back to Briggs but Olivier wasn't allowed to leave until she was fully aware she had to be back at the Manor at New Years at the end of the year to be a part of the Annual Armstrong Family Ball. The Ball was always placed at some time of the year where every family member of the Armstrong family was to attend this year they decided to make it New Years. Olivier all but groaned at having to participate, she hated being there to start off with let alone having to attend as the head of the Armstrong family.

Much to Olivier hate and loathing the year flew past but her relationship with Riza had done nothing but grow, Riza was to accompany Olivier as her partner and date to the Annual Ball, which meant lots of question from the whole Armstrong family about their relationship and how far its progressed and if there will be wedding bells soon and all that crap that Olivier hated most, probably even talk of potential grandchildren.

* * *

-3 days before the Annual Ball-

Olivier and Riza finally arrived from Briggs to the Armstrong Manor, Olivier loathing the thought have seeing all her relatives, half of them she didn't even know. Thankfully Olivier didn't have to plan anything just show up, Alex and Catherin had done all the planning and organising, Olivier had to do was be present.

Olivier and Riza had been dating for almost over 2 year now and there was constant pressure as to when or if they would ever get married, due to the fact that Riza's grandfather was now Fuhrer their relationship didn't have to be kept as hiding and he was working in changing the policy of relationship among higher ranks and their subordinates.

Olivier began to consider proposing to Riza though she struggled to say the things that most girlfriends would want to hear from there partner. She came to the conclusion that she would, but how the hell do you find a ring, let alone what ring size someone was. She spent her last few days avoiding Riza as much as possible without being rude or obvious.

"How the hell am I meant to do this" she thought out loud while standing outside the grand hall, "How the hell are you meant to do what" Riza said while approaching the woman from behind, "Nothing just thinking of the Ball" Olivier said while turning to look her partner in the eye, "I'm sure you'll be fine" Riza said wrapping her arms around Olivier's neck and looking deeply into her eyes. Olivier smiled one of her rarer smiles which made them all the more precious to Riza when she did. It didn't take long for an interruption of a mocking voice "Why look at you to love birds" the voice was Roy.

Olivier pulled away and glared at him "Who let you in" she said with her normal sarcasm towards the man, "Your dear brother did" he replied just as sarcastically. "What he's a butler now is he" she said with a slight laugh still holding her gaze with the man. Roy just laughed and continued walking toward them, "I'm actually here to help out with the Ball". "Oh joy" Olivier said while raising her arms up into the air.

Riza chuckled at the twos antics, she didn't mind the sarcastic banter as long as Olivier wasn't chasing him down with a sword or trying to beat the crap out of him she was happy. "Olivier" Josephine called from the door leading to the court yard, Olivier made her way to her mother "Yes","I need your help this afternoon sorting out setting arrangement for the guests" Olivier groaned and rolled her eyes "I thought I didn't need to do anything but turn up, plus I have something I need to do" Josephine just stared "What's so important that you can't help with I small task?"

"It's a secret" Olivier new that wouldn't get past her mother but she still had to try, "Nice try dear" was all Josephine said before walking off and grabbing a whole bunch of name labels for the seats at the tables and handing them to Olivier. Olivier was stuck placing seats and running out of time to find a ring before New Year.

* * *

-2 day left until the Annual Ball-

Olivier was running out of time and she kept getting dragged into family affaires no matter how much she tried to get out of them she turned to her last resort and she dreaded it.

"Mustang can I talk to you" Olivier's face was serious and in no mood for banter and for some reason he nodded and followed her out into a private room. "I need you to do me a favour and you can't get caught and you can't tell anyone", he kinda smirked "What's so big that you need my help", she sighed and leaned on to a table crossing her arms "Due to the fact that my family keep pulling me into their affairs and helping with this stupid Ball I haven't had the chance to go out and get something" Mustang just raised one eyebrow "Get something" was his flat slightly amused reply.

I'm planning to propose to Hawkeye on New Year's Eve, accepts I haven't been able to get a ring and I need your help, there is no way I'm gonna be able to get out of here and every time I do, Riza is with me or my Mother" she paused watching is facial expression turn to amusement "You want to tie the knot" he said trying to hold back a laugh, "Yes" was her flat reply.

He then saw how serious she was and agreed "I'll help you but I will be calling an I.O.U on you at some point, agreed" she just nodded and began to exit the room and turned to face him "Oh and Roy if you fuck this up I will kill you" and with that she left.

* * *

-1 day left to the Annual Ball-

Mustang spent the last day before the Ball running around every jeweller in town to find a ring that Olivier briefly described, but still had no luck, the day was soon running out and he had to find something before all the stores closed. He run to the last place he could think of that had a large range of rings.

He walked through the door and the sound of a little bell rang as he walked in, he walked straight to the display boxes with wedding and engagement rings of all shapes and sizes in it. Then he found it, a gold ring which centre held a sapphire and at each side was a small row I little diamonds. The gemstones weren't large and over the top but it was still simple but beautiful. He quickly paid for the ring and placed the little box into his pant pocket and made his way back to the Manor.

Olivier saw him enter back into the Manor and made her way to him. They walked silently into another room before talking. "Did you find it" she said sounding a little agitated. "Yes here it is" he said while taking the box out of his pocket and handing it to her, she opened it and her eye widened "I have to say Mustang you can do something's well" it was kind of a back handed compliment but he took it none the less. "Why thank you, you're too kind" was his bantering reply.

Olivier placed the little box into her pocket before leaving the room with Mustang and heading back into the sitting room where everybody was. Riza chuckled seeing the two of them walking into the room together without strangling each other or a sarcastic reply, "Look out here's trouble" Riza said while watching them, Olivier taking her place back next to Riza.

* * *

-Day/Evening of the Annual Ball-

Olivier was starting to get agitated she hated Balls but she hated her families ball the most, she went for 4 runs and it want even 11 o-clock in the morning yet, she showered and put on casual clothes consisting of jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. What was adding to her agitation was the fact that she planned to propose to Riza, but Olivier didn't know when she was going to do it, where she was going to do it, how she was going to do it, all she knew was she was going to do it somehow.

"Are you okay" cam a soft voice from behind her, it was Riza with worried eyes, "I'm fine" Olivier stated while sitting down on one of the chairs in the courtyard. "Sorry I'm not buying what you're selling" Riza said while sitting next to Olivier. Olivier chuckled "Who says I'm selling anything" was her playful reply. Riza kissed her on the cheek before resting her head against Olivier shoulder and talking her hand intertwining it with her own.

They stayed like that for a few hours, hidden away from all the noise that was building in the Manor, the sounds of moving tables and the cluttering of plates. The warm sun caused them both to doze and if it weren't for Olivier's mother finding them, they would have stayed that way. They soon were up in their bed room getting dressed and ready, Riza wanted what she was wearing to be a surprise so she changed in the bathroom.

Olivier wore a black pair of dress pants and black wedge-heeled boots, she wore a plain white blouse, it was simple comfortable and her. "You done yet" Olivier called with a teasing tone in her voice; she quietly opened the draw next to her bed and placed the small velvet blue box into her pocket. It wasn't long after that Riza walked out, her blonde hair down and sitting over her shoulder, she wore a figure hugging purple dress that stopped at just below her knees, she wear black heels and a small necklace.

"Wow" was all Olivier said before Riza took her by the arm and starred walking out of the room, they made it down into the Ball room where a lot of people who had already arrived, some of the extended family staying the night in the Manor. Heads quickly turned to see the couple that was now walking into the room, there were quiet mumbles and such, Riza just smiled and held onto Olivier ignoring all the attention that was being given to them. It wasn't long before some people walked up and began asking questions.

People kept flooding in and Olivier soon lost track of Riza somewhere through the night, she seemed to get pulled away from her because everyone wanted to ask their questions, so Olivier just stayed to the side and scanned the room for her lover, and time was soon running out for New Year's Eve, it wasn't till a pair of arms wrapped around her waist that she now knew where the woman was, "Want to get some air" Olivier said while taking another drink from her red wine before looking over her shoulder to seeing what seemed to be a slightly tipsy Riza "Yes" was the only reply before they were both now outside in the quiet air.

It was now around 11:45 and Olivier was getting nervous for the first time in her life, "Riza can I ask you something" she started to fumble with the box in her pocket, she was never really good at creating romance though she did seem to be a bit of a blind romantic when it did come to some of her affections, like the way she would brush Riza's hair out of her face, it's just the little things she seemed to be able to do, not things as big as this.

"Mmmmm what is it" Riza turned to face Olivier smiling slightly, she pulled the box out and handed it to Riza, Riza's eyes almost fell out of her head at the sight of the box, when she opened the box tears started to build in her eyes, Olivier spoke out as Riza studied the ring "Will you marry me Riza Hawkeye" Olivier didn't have time to think when soft lips were melted to hers. Riza pulled away "Is that a Yes" Olivier said with a small smile, Riza began to cry "Yes of course it's a yes", the kissed again and Olivier placed the ring on Riza's finger. Little did they know that a third of the Armstrong family had witnessed this and began spreading the word, by the time they walked back into the building there was a loud cheer and were flooded by congratulations.

As they made their way around Olivier and Riza were again pulled into a bone crushing hug as Alex's shirt burst open and he cried. They both gasped for hair as he spoke "Oh I am so happy for you both, my Sister is finally getting married at long last", "Alex let us go" Olivier yelled as she tried to struggle free.

2 minutes later the room fell silent and the countdown for the New Year began, "10, 0, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and the Ball room erupted, except for a cretin couple who instead of cheering pulled each other into a passionate kiss not caring who was watching.

**Authors note: Yeah it was kinda lame this chapter please forgive me aha, but I think doing a chapter about a Bucks night, a disastrous Armstrong wedding and a hens night would be pretty funny and in some ways sort of dramatic so those maybe my next chapters, what do you guys think R&R Please :).**


	6. Chapter 6: Oliviers Night Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any if its characters.**

Word soon spread about the soon to be wed couple; Riza and Olivier were flooded with questions about their engagement and where they were going to tie the knot. Riza stayed behind in Central as Olivier went to Briggs to make some plans before she came back for the wedding. Little did she know word had even reached Briggs about her engagement.

When she arrived her men gave her a knowing nod without stepping out of rank but still offering their congratulations in a subtle way, sadly one man took it a little too far and ended up scraping icicles off the storage roof for 3 days. The time that they spent apart was only a few days, Olivier was busy sorting out orders for her men knowing that she would be away for almost 2 maybe 3 months, counting the fact that there would still be a honeymoon somewhere along the lines, Riza spent her few days getting a dress sorted out, jewellery and the flower arrangements for the wedding bouquet. They had agreed that Riza was to be the one to wear the wedding gown and Olivier to wear a costume suit for the occasion.

* * *

Olivier soon arrived back in Central; she decided to arrive early in the morning to surprise Riza when she woke up. It was approximately 0500 in the morning and when Olivier snuck into the room Riza was still fast asleep. Placing her bag quietly down beside one of the sofas in Olivier's room , she slipped into the other side of the bed still in her uniform and rolled onto her side watching her partner sleep. Riza finally awake at 7 in the morning, to feel something heavy beside her. It wasn't until she rolled over till she saw what it was or at least who it was. "Morning" came the solid but caring voice in front of her; "Olivier" was Riza's sleepy reply as she rubbed her eyes making sure it wasn't her imagination.

"When did you get home" Riza asked as she pulled herself up against the body that was next to her burying her face in the crook between Olivier neck and breasts. "About 2 hours ago" was all she said as she brought a hand to Riza's head and stroked her soft blonde hair. "You have been watching me sleep for 2 hours", "Yes" was the only words that came out of Olivier's mouth along with a small chuckle.

Later on that afternoon Olivier was approached by the one and only Roy Mustang, "Hey General, you know how you owe me that I.O.U from a while back" Olivier groaned at the memory of their deal, "Yes" was her snappy response. "Well you can make it up to me by having a Bucks Night and letting me run and organise it." "You want to through a party" she inquired raising one eyebrow with suspicion, "Sure and while the Boys and I have you busy for the night, Winry and a few of the other girls are going to take Riza for a Hens Night", "I have a bad feeling about this Mustang but fine, if it keeps you off my back for a while", he gave her a big grin "Meet us at the club on the corner of Michael's street at 10 Friday night" she agreed as she exited the room thinking that this was a bad idea.

* * *

-Friday Night-

Olivier leaned up against a wall while she waited for Roy Mustang and god only knows who else he was dragging along, she watched as couples and drunken parties came in out, one couple were so highly intoxicated that they had fallen onto each other as they stumbled out of the building and onto the curb. Olivier just scoffed at the sight of the pair, they looked no more than 20 years old and already paralytic and it was only 10 in the evening.

"Hey General" came the voice from a few meters down the road, Olivier just rolled her eyes and turned to face the group that were walking next to Mustang, the group consisted of Alex, Jean, Edward, Breda, Kain and Denny. "I see the shrimp grew up" Olivier pointed out as she looked towards Edward who was standing tall; Ed just grumbled something under his breath as to avoid the wrath of Olivier. "Let's go in, I have us a table booked" Mustang said with a smile.

As they entered the club the music was loud and there were a large number of people on the dance floor, little did Olivier notice that there were a few stages placed in different areas with poles in the centre. They found there table and began to organise who was sitting where, this was the moment when Olivier noticed a stage with a pole in the centre right near there table, she turned to face Mustang who just smiled and winked, she rolled her eyes she knew where this was going.

A waitress turned up, she was a lovely looking red head with long legs and a curved figure, the boys just stared as they watched the woman in front of them take their orders, "A round of shots, 8 beers and a bottle of tequila for later" said Mustang, Denny's nose began to bleed slightly as the woman bent over the table to place a number on it, revealing a large amount of her cleavage, Olivier's eyes also wondered that way due to she place the number right in front of Olivier. The waitress just smiled and walked off with their order leaving all the boys just staring at each other.

She was soon back with a tray of full shots, "Here you go guys" the waitress said as she placed the tray down heading back to get the other drinks. Olivier was the one who began to hand out the shots looking at Mustang as she raised the small glass "Cheers" she said as she through the drink back with little to no effect. The others followed quickly behind her, the beers turned up and was placed in front of them along with a full bottle of tequila, "You guys in for a big night I see" the waitress said trying to create small talk as she was handing the beers out. "Yes we are, where having a bit of a celebration for our friend here before she gets married" Mustang through at the young woman, "Oh so you're the lucky one then, who's the lucky man" she said with a sweet smile looking toward Olivier. "Woman, who's the lucky woman you mean" Kain through in and the waitress stopped and looked at Olivier "Oh well, she must be a very lucky young woman then" she corrected with another smile, Olivier just sort of nodded and the waitress left.

"Well that was interesting" Olivier said while taking a large mouth full from her drink, Ed just laughed "I'm surprised she didn't notice that it would be a woman considering you are here with a group of men and in a strip club at that". Everyone one laughed except for Kain who looked a little too much like a light weight to be having a large beer just after having a strong shot and Olivier just smirked. "So Mustang what's the point of this again" Olivier asked as she continued to down her beer "Well to get you drunk for one and to have a good time" he said with a smirk.

The drinks soon rolled in quickly and Olivier kept a far lead on the boys, she still looked as if she didn't want to be there but most of all she was at the point where she was quiet drunk now and started laughing at some of Breda's jokes, then the conversation shifted. "So Ed when was the last time you and Winry slept together" came a new slurred voice of Mustang, Ed just laughed trying to avoid the question "What about you when was the last time any of you slept with your partner or anyone else for that matter" Ed through the question back at everyone and Olivier just chuckled to herself and downed another beer, she started to remember all the time she has spent the night with Riza, their first time and then the times after that. "What about you General?" she was snapped out of her thought and looked up from her drink "Huh?" was all she said, "When was the last time you had sex?" Mustang clarified with a smirk, Olivier just laughed and grabbed the now half empty bottle of tequila "None of your damn business" she said with a shit eating grin which none of them had ever seen before.

"I think its official" Jeans said everyone turned to look at him, "What's official" Alex looked questioningly at Kean, Jean started laughing "The General gets more action than all of us" They all started laughing and even Olivier did. At this point a woman came onto the small stage in front of them, music started to play and she began to dance around the pole, slowly and skilfully taking of each piece of her clothing one by one and throwing it into the crowed, Mustang seemed to glued to the woman on the stage, she had dark hair, a long curved figure with large breasts, she had green eyes and moves to die for, she seemed to hypnotised her audience.

She stepped off the stage and walked over to their table, and began to dance in front of them now only wearing a black thong and a clear lacy bra. Jeans nose by this point was gushing with blood, followed by Denny, Kain and Breda. Olivier just watched her male counter parts as they all fell under the spell of the woman in front of them, she reached out and dragged her hand over Olivier's shoulder and grazed across her breast, this got her attention, she continued to watch as she played her little game, it was the moment that she slowly removed her bra and placed it onto Olivier's lap that the boys were all looking at her.

The dance finally ended and the woman disappeared, everyone at the table found themselves seemingly aroused, Olivier she lifted up the bra from her lap with one finger and held it over the table staring at it. "Sooooooooo what am I meant to do with this?" she asked with a slight slur while staring at the lacy fabric in her hands, "I'll take it if you don't want it, I don't think Hawkeye would be very happy if you came home with another woman's bra" said Jean, Olivier just through it at him and it landed on his face which made Olivier laugh.

They continued to drink the night away, by the time they left the building it was 2 in the morning, they all staggered out and into the street, Jean wearing the stripper's bra over his shirt so he wouldn't lose it. Causing Mustang and Ed to lose it hysterically, Alex was more sober at of all of them caring a passed out Kain in his arms. "I'll take Kain home" Alex said looking down at the young man in his arms passed out, "I bet you will" Olivier said with a wink and a laugh causing everyone else to laugh as well, Alex was soon on his way taking Kain home and Mustang, Jean, Denny and Breda to all pull for a cab considering they were all headed the same way.

"You're staying at the Mansion right" Olivier asked turning to Ed who was holding onto a lamp post to keep himself upright. "Yeeeeaah Winry and I are staying there for the wedding and everything", "You can catch a cab with me" Olivier offered trying to stop herself from swaying too much. Hey soon where packed into the back of the cab and on the way to the Manor. "Edward wake up" Olivier poked Ed in the face as he had passed out on the way home and they were at the Manor, he just ground. Olivier chuckled and staggered out of the car, Ed was leaning against the car door so she opened it causing Ed to tumble out and into a puddle on the floor. "Edwaaaaaaaaaard" she sang out he was too far gone, "Looks like I have to carry you in" Olivier went down and lifted Ed up holding his arm over her shoulder and dragging him up to the building, "Jezz kid you got fat" Olivier grumbled trying her best not to fall over, she swung the front door open and knocked over a vase causing a loud crash to echo through the place. "Shit" Olivier cursed then realised she practically yelled it out. She continued to drag Ed through the building till her shin got assaulted by a table and she broke another vase "Fuck" she cursed as the noises echoed through the building once again.

A light soon flicked on and 2 young woman were standing at the top of a star case not looking very pleased at their partners. "Olivier" Riza called with a slight look of concern and annoyance as she came down the stairs with Winry. Winry and Riza stared at Olivier then looked down at Ed who was passed out then back at Olivier, "How much did you guys have to drink" Olivier chuckled then started to count aloud"Threeee no...aahh five beers annnnnd seven shots I think, I dunno I lost count" the last part of her sentence was said in a matter of factly voice. "Here let me help" Winry offered as she grabbed her partner from Olivier and Riza grabbed the other side, "Olivier stay here, I'll help you up the stairs when I get back".

"Yes Ma'am" she said with a salute that made Riza and Winry giggle as they walked Ed up the stairs, "Olivier's a different person after drinking isn't she" Winry said, Riza just smiled and nodded. Olivier smiled to herself at making the two girls smile and giggle, she stayed where she was and started thinking to herself, she started thinking about how much she cared about Riza but never really good at saying it, "Damn this alcohol" Olivier thought, by the time Riza came back Olivier was half asleep on her feet. "Olivier you okay?" Riza asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in concern, Olivier just looked up at Riza with what looked like sad and tired eyes, Riza had never seen this look before, "Olivier" Riza said again softly and took a step closer to Olivier, Olivier lunched herself at Riza and pulled her into a tight embrace enough to say please don't let me go.

Riza didn't know what the other woman had thought or done while she was gone but it was something, Olivier buried her face in the crook of Riza's neck. "Let's get you up stares" Riza said pulling away and looking into Olivier's eyes, "She has such tired eyes, yet there still so beautiful" Riza thought to herself as she wrapped her arm around Olivier waist and walked her to their room. Riza tried to lay Olivier down on the bed but Olivier had other ideas, as she was placed on the bed she pulled Riza down with her so she was on top of her and held her there. "Hey" Olivier said with a smile causing Riza to giggle "Hi" she said between chuckles. They stayed that way until Olivier fell asleep and Riza could finally roll over into a more comfortable position.

* * *

"Olivier wake up" came a soft voice that sounded like a yell, Olivier groaned and rolled over covering her ears and eyes. The voice tried again "Olivier wake up, its 11 o-clock in the morning" Olivier groaned again this time speaking "Go away" she grumbled, there was a soft laugh that came from next to her. "To much to drink last night?", "Yes and my hang over and I would like some silence" was her grumbled reply slightly muffled by a pillow. "I'll let Winry know you're in the same condition as Ed" said the voice, foot step were heard and the door closed. Olivier opened he eyes to bright sun light, "Fuck this shit" Olivier growled as she closed her eyes, got out of bed and pulled the blinds shut heading straight for the bathroom. A cold shower helped her a bit, she wore sun glasses as she stepped out of the bedroom and down into the dining room.

Ed was seated nursing his head and having his eyes shut with his hand over his eyes as Olivier took a seat near him. "Don't you two look like a matched pair" Came Winry's voice followed by a chuckle from Riza. Olivier gave them both the one fingered salute as she kept her eyes shut and holding her head with her free hand.

**Authors Note: Okay so this was a short chapter and I don't really know if I'm happy with it or not, but here you guys are any way please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7: Riza's Hen's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. **

-Saturday Morning, the Night after Olivier Buck's Night-

"Just as well we postponed you Hens night for Tuesday hey Riza, especially with the state of these two" Winry said with a chuckle as she took a seat next to Ed. "Stop yelling" Ed groaned as his partner sat next to him, Riza walked behind the seated Olivier and placed her own hands over Olivier's eyes so Olivier could cover her ears. Winry smiled at the cute couple in front of her, she found it quite odd that Olivier could be quite nice and even loving toward Riza, yet she was a total iced bitch to everyone else, it really was a strange thing she thought.

"Rough night" Winry whispered to Ed waiting for a reaction, "Yes and I think Jean was wearing a strippers bra when we left" this caused both Winry and Riza to laugh out loud causing both Ed and Olivier to jump and curse. "Sorry" Riza said while planting a small kiss over Olivier's hand that was covering her ears. "Did Alex come home last night" Olivier asked trying to keep her voice low so it wouldn't hurt her own head by talking. "No he didn't, why?" Riza replied looking down curiously at her lover. "The last thing I remember was the Alex carrying Kain home because he had passed out" Ed said looking over to Riza. "Must have stayed the night" Riza said Olivier just shrugged and continued to nurse her head.

Olivier moved her hands away from her ears and Riza took this as an indication to remove her hands from Olivier's eyes. Olivier practically growled when she saw how bright the room was "I'm going to kill Mustang when I see him" she slowly rose from her seat and walked over to the blinds drawing them shut leaving the room dark, but still bright enough for everyone to see. "Fuck that's better" Olivier said as she sat back down. Both Ed and Olivier looking a little more comfortable at the change in lighting, no longer had to cover their eyes while in the dining room. "Do we have anything important on today" Olivier asked praying that there was nothing to do with the wedding planned for the day. "No" Riza said with a soft smile, "Good I'm going to bed" Olivier's voice was cool as ice and she was soon out of her seat and headed for the staircase.

* * *

-Monday Morning-

"Do you really have to do this" Olivier grumbled as Riza took her by the hand leading her into the Ball Room, "Yes I do because it's a tradition for the bride and groom to dance the first dance at a wedding and I want to be good enough to dance with you". Olivier blushed ever so slightly no one would have noticed but Riza being Riza she did. They were soon standing in the middle of the room and Olivier was in the stance to take the lead "You ready, I'll go slow to start with" Olivier's said her voice was flat and slightly stern, Riza just nodded. Olivier slowly began guiding Riza and telling her where to take her steps, Riza kept looking down trying to find where her feet were, "Ah ah eyes up here with me" Olivier said looking at the slightly shorter woman. Riza soon found a rhythm of sorts and Olivier sped up slight "Since when could you dance" Riza inquired looking into the icy eyes that were in front of her. "How else do you think I survive on a battle field with only a sword as my weapon" she said with a slight smirk still holding the gaze of her soon to be wife.

Riza then lost track of her feet and tripped, she just laughed and straightened herself up "Looks like I have some practicing to do". They both left the Ball Room and went the separate ways, Riza bumping into Winry on her way into the sitting room. "I've been looking for you" Winry said with her traditional sweet smile, "We finished organising your hens night, so get ready for tomorrow, plus where were you anyway, I couldn't find you" Riza just smiled before she answered "I was in the Ball Room, looks like I need to learn to dance more before the first dance at the wedding". "I'm sure you will be fine" Winry said with a caring smile "Come on we need to prep ourselves for tomorrow night" then grabbing Riza's wrist and dragging her up stares.

* * *

-Tuesday Night, Riza's Hens Night-

"Hey guys" Riza called as a small group of woman approached, the group consisted of Maria, Rebecca, Scieszka, Winry and Gracia. "Gracia I didn't expect to see you here" Riza said while the woman approached, "Well I heard you were getting married and well a friend of Maes is a friend of mine after all" she said with a sweet smile. "So what's the plan tonight" Riza inquired looking at the woman in front of her, "Well I was thinking going down to one of the clubs, having some drinks and maybe give you some gifts we bought" the last part of what Winry said was followed by a sly smirk.

"Let's go then, Winry you lead the way" Riza said and all the girls soon followed beside Winry, they soon found a small club that had a few free tables and the bar selection was good. They all began to take their seats at this point it was about 9 o-clock in the evening, Maria Ross was sitting next to Rebecca and Riza while Winry, Scieszka and Gracia sat on the other side of the table. "So you planned a honeymoon yet" Gracia asked while looking at the drink selection, "No we haven't, I know there will be one just when I'm not sure, it's not really on Olivier priority list at the moment" was Riza reply as she found a drink she liked. They soon made their orders and Rebecca slipped away to the bar to get them, they were soon sipping away quiet happily. "So Rebecca are you seeing any one" Riza asked Rebecca blushed slightly "Ahh No it's impossible to find a good man in the military". "Who says you should be looking for a man" Maria said as she took a sip of her drink looking over to Rebecca who was next to her with a glint in her eyes this caused all 6 of the woman to laugh and Rebecca to blush even more.

There drinks were soon gone and they ordered another round at this point they chatted the evening away and traded stories and asked each other questions, they increased alcohol intake seemed to loosen some tongues and solid some nerves. "So what it like to sleep with the Major General" Winry asked with a sly grin, this caused Riza to laugh but she soon began to blush "Better than any man I bet" Gracia through out with a smirk. Riza continued to blush and couldn't find words for an answer, "I'd take that no reply and the serious blushing as fucking amazing" Maria said with a laugh, Riza just nodded.

"Oh Maria I hear Denny is still chasing after your tail" Riza said trying to change the subject , "Yeeeaaah you would have thought he would have got the hint" Maria said while bringing her hand to the back of her head scratching it slightly. "What do you mean" Scieszka asked pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Ahhh well" Maria started before Riza jumped in "Maria here hasn't been interested in men for a long time", "Ooooh" was all Scieszka with a slight smile. It was soon 11 o-clock and they were all at the point of being over tipsy some bordering drunk. "How is it you 3 are as drunk as us yet you have drank more" Winry pointed out, looking at the 3 military woman in front of them. Rebecca laughed "It's a gift, we have to keep up with the boys on more than just one level", Maria turned and gave her a seductive look "We can pass them on many levels to", Rebeccas facial reaction caused Maria to laugh and everyone continued to chatter. "Okay present time before I forget...again" Winry said pulling out a box from a coloured red paper bag. Soon there were 3 different sized boxes placed on the table in front of the table. "Open the big box first" Winry said with a large sly grin crawling on her face, Riza opened the box slightly to see what was in it, she quickly slammed it shut and blushed profusely, "Just to make those nights more interesting" Maria said between mouth full's of her drink before stopping and smirking at the now blushing blond near her.

"Open the next one it isn't so obvious" Rebecca said while sliding a smaller box toward her, Riza opened it to find a pair of black lacy underwear and what looked like a little pink bullet attached to it in the crouch, she then found what looked to be a dial and moved it, the sudden vibration caused her to drop it and laugh. "You girls are worse than I thought" Riza stated turning off the dial and placing the panty's back in the box. "What's in the last one" Riza asked not game enough to open another box like the ones she just had in public again, "Don't worry its nothing like that" Gracia said with her normal caring smile, Riza opened it to see a beautiful photo frame designed for a wedding photo. "It's lovely" Riza said looking over to all the woman "Thank you", "Don't worry about it, plus we figured we could have all your hens night gifts be dirty after all" Winry's voice was soft and almost slurring at this point.

By the time they finished partying and drinking it was midnight, they walked out into the cool air and suddenly hit with the amount that they had actually had to drink. "Sooooooooo how are we getting home" Riza asked in a merry but slightly slurred tone looking at the woman around her. Gracia spoke first "I'm catching a gab, my house is closer so your more than welcome to stay the night" she was the more sober of the bunch only having a few drinks throughout the night, at this point Riza looked over to ask Mira but finding that her and Rebecca were leaning against each other quiet comfortably and at the brink of kissing making it clear where they were staying tonight, "I'll stay at yours if that's alright Gracia" Winry asked she was physically not up for the trip back to the Manor considering she was holding onto Gracia for dear life hoping she wouldn't fall, "I live a 2 blocks away from hear so I'll walk" Scieszka proposed. "What about you Riza how are you getting home" Gracia asked slightly concerned at the now dazed look Riza was wearing, "I.I..I'll call Olivier to get me"

They all went their separate ways leaving Riza alone heading for a phone booth. She placed what little spare change she had into the phone and began dialling, she was taking extra care as to not dial a wrong number considering her vision was blurring slightly and it felt like the booth was spinning. "Hello" came a strong female voice that didn't sound very happy being bothered at this time of the evening. "Hey Olivier" Riza slurred trying to find her words "Um can you come get me", "Riza is that you" Olivier questioned not use to the drunken tone on the other end of the phone, "Yeah" Riza said with a nervous chuckle. "Where are you Riza" Olivier asked sounding slightly worried, "I don't really know" Riza said starting to sound a little bit panicked because she wasn't really sure. "Stay where you are I'm coming to find you" Olivier then quickly hung up the phone and called a cab.

Riza stayed where she was starting to feel tired from her night but her blood alcohol level was still incredibly high. It was about 40 minutes before Olivier finally found Riza; she was at a phone booth near a park. "Riza" Olivier said practically running over to the now half conscious blonde holding onto the phone booth. "Why didn't you stay with the other" Olivier said colder than she actually meant it to come across. Riza eyes began to well up with tears and she buried her face into Olivier's chest "I'm sorry...I...I wanted y..you...to...take..m..me home" she barely spoke up between sobs, Olivier just let out a heavy sigh "Sssssssshh" Olivier hushed softly as she brushed her hand up to the crying blond on her chest, "Its fine". "Why are you crying Riza" Olivier asked pulling away from the blond on her chest and bringing her hand under Riza's chin to get her to look her in the eyes.

Olivier never really was any good at crying situation or any sensitive situations when she thought about it. "I don't know" Riza said between another sob, "Because I thought you would be mad". Olivier felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart, "Riza I'm not mad, I may sound like I'm angry and I'm mad allot of the time but I'm not, not to you" Riza then whipped the tears from her eyes "Really, you promise" was Riza childish remark which made Olivier smile slightly. "I promise". Riza then pulled Olivier into another large hug.

They began to walk but Riza could hardly walk on her own two feet, resulting in Olivier carrying her bridal style for 2 blocks until they found Olivier's cab, by this point Riza had passed out and was clinging to the bag of gifts to her chest her friends had brought her and Olivier. The drive seemed long but it was only because Riza was laying on Olivier's arm so solidly that it went dead. "Riza wake up" there was no response, "Shit" Olivier though as she had to find a way of getting Riza out of the car without hurting her or herself.

By the time Olivier got out of the car Riza was laying flat across the seats, "Looks like I'm going to have to drag and lift you off the seats and carry you inside", Olivier began by pulling Riza along the chairs till she was hanging half out of the car, Olivier began to pull Riza up her body and move her left arm under Riza's ass and down to the back of her knees, she managed to lift her out of the car without causing any injury to herself or to the unconscious blond in her arms.

"Christ Riza you really have gone and done a number on yourself" Olivier thought as she carried the young woman into the building and up the stairs heading towards their room. She placed Riza gently on the bed and began to take off Riza's shoes, then her pants, shirt and bra, Riza was left laying in just her underwear, Olivier then went into the draw next to her and pulled out one of her white button up shirts and placed it on Riza buttoning a few of the buttons. The shirt was too big for Riza but she would be at least comfortable sleeping in it.

Olivier stayed sitting on the edge of the bed for a while before getting ready to get up and changing herself, after she had undressed and got into her sleeping gear that consisted of a black pair of underwear and singlet her attention was soon drawn to the Red bag that Riza had brought home with her. Curiosity got the better of Olivier, she walked over to the bag and went to open it but a pare if warm arms soon wrapped around her waist stopping her from getting a peek as to what was in the bag. "Hi" came a seemingly seductive tone from beside her ear that made Olivier shiver, "Shouldn't you be sleeping" Olivier replied looking over to the head that was now sitting on her shoulder. "Not until I know you're next to me" was all Riza said before pulling Olivier away from the bag and onto the bed. "What's in the bag" Olivier asked as Riza made herself comfortable against Olivier and pulling the covers over the both of them. Riza just hummed at the thought of what was in the bag, tracing shapes on Olivier's stomach "You will find out soon but for now you have to wait".

"You're still drunk aren't you" Olivier said with a chuckle, "Noooooo...okay maybe a little" was Riza's response along with a kiss to Olivier's neck. The room feel silent and the two lay comfortably "Olivier" came a small voice from between Olivier's neck, "Mmmmm what is it" was Olivier's half asleep reply, "I love you" Riza said curling up against Olivier even harder until her leg was wrapped over both Olivier's legs, her arm was thrown over Olivier's chest and holding Olivier's arm tight, and Riza face was buried into Olivier neck and hair. "I..I...I Love you..to" was Olivier stuttered response, Riza fell asleep with a smile on her lips and Olivier could feel that smile on her neck.

* * *

"Riza wake up" came the voice from beside her, "Go awwaaaaaaaaaay" Riza growled as she jammed her head into her pillow, "Hang over?" the voice questioned. "Yes now ssssssshhhh" was Riza's quick reply. "Want me to close the blinds" Olivier asked while watching the other woman flinch at the sound of her voice. "Please" was all Riza whimpered out. Olivier got up and closed the blind and Riza eventually pulled her face from the pillow and rolled on her back. "I feel like I drank a whole barrel of wine" Riza said while bringing her hands to her head. "Well according to Winry, you military girls drank everyone else under the table", "Please don't remind me" Riza said in a slight whining tone.

**Authors note: So this chapter was pretty fun to write but I'm not sure how well the ending is so I leave that up to what you guys think. Next chapter will probably be the wedding and part of the lead up to the wedding (also I will bring up talk of Olivier's family wanting grandchildren and such just for a laugh), I might do a honeymoon chapter and then that might be it for this story and I will start something new. Please R&R **


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. **

-7 days until the wedding-

The Armstrong Manor was buzzing and full of life, workers and decorators were in and out like ants scurrying around trying to get there job done. Riza continued to get Ball dancing lessons, she went to Alex for help knowing the Olivier didn't have the time but also she wanted to surprise her soon to be wife with how well she has progressed with her dancing.

"Riza your trying to lead again" came the strong voice of Alex Armstrong, Riza blushed slightly "Sorry I'm just nervous" she said while looking down at her feet. They had an hour long lesson and Riza started to make good progression with her dancing, yet her confidence was still a little low. Riza and Alex pulled apart and a voice came from the door way of the ball room "Am I interrupting something" it was a familiar female steely voice that had just the slightest hint of amusement.

"No we were just finishing up" Riza said as she straightened her shirt and walked over to the door way. "Ah" was all Olivier said while raising an eyebrow looking at her lover, "Jealous are we" Riza teased as she picked Olivier on the limps causing the older woman to smirk "No never" was all that was said before they both disappeared from the room. They slowly strolled down the hall way heading towards Olivier's room "So care to tell me what's in that box you got from the girls" Olivier asked casually, Riza giggled and leaned to whisper in her "You will find out soon buuuuuuuuuut not until our wedding night" Riza then kissed Olivier's ear, Riza was being cheeky now and slapped Olivier on the ass causing the other woman to jump from surprise.

Riza then turn and ran down the hall Olivier soon on her heels. They made it to the bedroom and Riza was standing in a ready stance to move. Riza was smiling and laughing and Olivier held her competitive smirk, Riza went to make a break for it into the bathroom but Olivier was to steps ahead, catching Riza in her arms and lifting her off the ground. Riza giggled and Olivier laughed and then hoisted Riza over her shoulder causing the other woman to laugh and giggle more. Olivier dropped her on the bed and pinned her down looking intently into Riza's eyes.

"I can't believe we made that stupid promise" Olivier said then farrowing her eyebrows, Riza leaned her head forward and kissed Olivier lovingly on the lips, they both were slightly out of breath. "No sex until our wedding night, who's stupid idea was that" Olivier said flatly. Riza just laughed and brought her hand to Olivier's face cupping her cheek "It will be worth it though" Riza said in a slightly more seductive tone then she meant. "Keep teasing me like that and it will never last" Olivier stated with a small chuckle.

* * *

-3 days before the wedding-

Olivier stood in the mirror looking at the suit that had been specially tailored for her, due to Olivier's ample chest; the suit had to be loose around the chest so she could stand comfortably without feeling like her breasts were up to her ears. "Well it fits" Olivier said while turning to the side looking more at her reflection, Josephine smiled and nodded to her daughter "You look wonderful dear". Olivier turned to face her mother "You sure it's enough" she said while standing facing her mother now. "It's perfect, you look like a handsome young woman" Josephine said as she stood to walk over to her daughter and placed her hands on either of her shoulders, "I'm proud of you Olivier" was all she said before walking and leaving the room.

For a few more minutes Olivier stood staring into the mirror, looking at how strange she seemed in that suit, if she had her way she would have gotten married in her military uniform with all her medals but Riza wanted something a little more traditional.

* * *

-The Wedding-

"Breath Riza, breath...it's okay, you're going to be fine" Riza thought passing up and down in Olivier's bedroom. A knock came at the door, "Riza can I come in" it was Winry, "Yes" Riza near shouted and Winry entered and closed the door quietly behind her. "Oh my god Riza you look stunning", "Thank you Winry" Riza was now playing with her hands and rocking side to side. "It's going to be okay Riza, calm down" Winry said with a smile, "I'm just nervous that's all", "I know if it makes you feel any better Olivier is in the same state down stairs, though she won't admit it" Winry finished with a chuckle.

There was another knock at the door "Who is it" Riza called, "Its Roy I'm here to take you down stairs and into the garden for the ceremony, can I come in?" Riza gave herself one last quick glance into the mirror and then spoke "Come in", Roy stepped in and stopped dead in his tracts "You look...beautiful Riza" he finally managed to spit out over his initial shock. "Thank you" Riza said while walking toward him and linking arms with him to be guided down to the garden.

As Olivier waited for her bride to come down to the garden where the wedding was to be held she started to get a little on edge, she stood at the end of the makeshift Alter next to the priest. There was a large crowd mostly members of the Armstrong family and a few family friends. Once Riza reached her place at the end of the aisle, everyone took their seats and the wedding march began to play. Mustang guided Riza down the aisle he was the one who was giving her away today, Olivier stared in awe at the woman that was soon to be her wife.

They soon reached Olivier and Mustang let Riza go, she stood a few feet in front of Olivier as the priest began to proceed with the ceremony, it all became a blur for both of them there vows were said and the exchanging of rings, they were at the final stage of the wedding, they were soon aware of the priest now saying "You may now kiss the bride" and with that Olivier pulled Riza in and kissed her full on the lips, the crowd cheered and Winry began to cry along with Alex, Josephine had a tear in her eye and everyone else applauded except Mustang who felt the need to wolf whistle at the moment of the kiss.

The now wed couple soon walked down the end of the isle and a group of woman crowded behind them Riza turned holding the bouquet of flowers "You ready" all the woman soon pulled in tight and looked as if they were about to pounce. Riza turned and through the flowers up into the air heading towards the crowed of woman. There were screaming and laughing until finally the flowers had made a destination accept it wasn't quite what everyone was expecting , there was a stunned Rebecca holding onto the flowers along with an equally surprised Maria. It wasn't until Maria looked at Rebecca and winked that the woman blushed profusely. Olivier felt the need to point out the situation "You two are next" she said in her strong voice but she was clearly amused at the display.

Every one slowly assembled into the Ball room, where the after party as it were would be held, Olivier, Riza and among a few important members were seated at the top of the Ball room looking out towards all the other tables and the dancing space. Mustang was the first to insist on making a toast to the newlywed couple. "Attention please" he's face began to form into his trade mark smile as he tapped his glass "I'd like to make a toast to this terribly hot couple" he flashed a cheeky grin " But in all seriousness, congratulations to Olivier and Riza" his face became more serious yet he held a caring expression , "I have not quiet seen such a couple so happy and even the Ice Queen herself is a different person when she's around Riza, it's something really special to witness, for someone to be so distant to all yet loving to one is truly a unique thing, well even the loneliest of wolves need to find a mate somewhere" there were mumbles of agreement and nods "So here's to the love and happiness of this couple, cheers" he raised his glass and the crowd repeated "Cheers".

"Also it's about time the couple had their first dance is it not" the crowd all agreed and Olivier had to be practically dragged from her chair by a smiling Riza. The assumed there positions in the middle of the dance floor, with Olivier ready to lead and Riza to follow, music slowly began to play and they began to dance. The pair flowed as one body, answering each other's movements, Olivier pulled Riza in closer as they danced and Riza still held Olivier's eye contact. Olivier leaned in to whisper into Riza's ear "You've gotten good" she saw the small shiver she caused the younger woman and pulled away smiling. Other couples and pairs started to come onto the dance floor to join them.

Rebecca sat alone and watched the dancing couples seemingly disappointed she didn't have a partner to dance with; she was quickly startled by a hand on her shoulder. "Want to dance" It was Maria who was now standing in front of her holding her hand out to Rebecca, "W..What" Rebecca stuttered out not sure of what had just been asked. Maria chuckled at the sight of the woman sitting in front of her "I said do you want to dance" Maria gave a loving smile as she waited for a reply, Rebecca didn't say anything but blush and smile a small smile while taking Marias hand.

They danced most of the night together and Olivier and Riza danced a few dances, but Olivier was soon getting fidgety with the close proximity of her bride, even a blind person could see the sexual tension building between the pair. Olivier finally cracked, while everyone was distracted she took Riza by the hand and they raced up the stairs, Riza giggling and for one Olivier smiling fully. They ended up kissing deeply in the hallway, until Olivier pulled away "We need to get to our bedroom now otherwise where not gonna make it" with that Olivier picked Riza up bridal style and raced the last few metres down the long hallway. She kicked open the door and slammed it shut with her foot, carrying and dropping Riza onto the bed, both yet again getting caught into a deep and passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for both woman to deprived of clothes and in a heated embrace on the bed, Riza spread eagle and Olivier laying on top of her, it was a simple missionary position but it aloud Olivier to rub her swollen lower lips against Riza's. The stimulation for both the woman was electric, they were soon moaning out there approval, every time Olivier's clit rubbed against Riza's in a certain way , Riza's hips would back and her hands would grip and dig into Olivier's back. They were both soon undone and panting heavily into each other.

Riza rolled out of the bed and headed for the closet "What are you doing" Olivier asked while sitting up on her elbows, still slightly dazed by her first orgasm of the night. "You'll see" Riza said with a seductive tone in her voice, she pulled out a box and headed straight for the bed, she sat next to Olivier and opened the box pulling out a fairly large strap-on. "Where did you get that" Olivier asked her eyes almost falling out of her head, "The girls gave it to me as a hens night gift" Riza said while attaching the large toy to herself. The leather harness pressing up against her own clit "You ready" Olivier all but nodded as her partner crawled up onto the bed and between her lover's legs. Riza rubbed the toy against Olivier's entrance causing Olivier to groan. Riza entered slowly and began long, slow, smooth strokes in and out, not really used to the hip movements but rapidly learning, as she saw what made Olivier moan, what made her gasp, and what kind of thrusts drew soft, breathy cries from Olivier's throat. Her eyes were tightly closed, her head rolling around freely, and her body rocking with Riza's thrusting.

"Yes" Olivier barely moaned out, the bed was rocking beneath them, Riza's hips grazing the silk of Olivier's thighs. Riza could feel sweat trickling down her back. Olivier's body was heaving, writhing form beneath Riza. Riza could feel Olivier starting to shake, knowing Olivier was close, Riza doubled her efforts. "Oh god!" Olivier cried, her whole body now writhing against Riza intensely, she wrapped her legs around Riza to get the last ounce of pressure she needed before a tidal wave of pleasure could flood her, as Olivier's body arched forward and her hips jerked, the last bit of friction from the harness against Riza's clit sent her over the edge. Riza collapsed on top of Olivier and both lay there dazed by the huge waves of pleasure they had just experience.

Riza finally rolled off Olivier and Olivier was still breathing heavy but was first to speak "Well that was something" she said with a chuckle, Riza rolled over and kissed he on the lips laughing slightly into the kiss. "Worth the wait" Riza asked looking down into her wife's eyes, Olivier let out a hearty laugh "Yes it was". Riza removed the toy and put it away, curling up into Olivier's arms, Riza closed her eyes and had a dreamy smile on her face "I love you Olivier" she said while burying her face into her lovers neck and they both soon fell asleep.

**Authors note: I know this chapter is kind of rushed but I split my knee open today and had to go to the hospital to get it glued closed so I really just wanted this chapter to be over with, the next chapter after this I had actually wrote before this chapter so it should be better, please let me know what you guys think so R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Baby

**Authors note: Okay so I know the whole DNA processing I have mentioned about being able to remove DNA from a sperm cell, using it as a empty vessel and placing other DNA in it is impossible but it sounds like an answer and I'm running with it, so no hate, I wanted the baby to look like both parents and the idea works in my head ahahah if you have a problem with it keep it to yourself. Other than that I hope you guys enjoy the read :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters.**

It's not that Olivier didn't want children it was the fact she never took time to think about it, her work was her life and the only exception in her life was Riza who she did love though she rarely said it. It wasn't till the day Riza spoke to her about possibly having a baby that the thought began to burry its way into her mind. Riza and Olivier had been married 6 years now and they both weren't getting any younger and deep down Olivier knew Riza had wanted children.

"Olivier" Riza called while sitting on the end of the bed looking toward her partner that was taking off her Briggs jacket. "Mmmm what is it" was Olivier flat reply she was tired from working the early shifts and it was getting late. "I have something to ask you...well something I want to talk to you about...I mean" Riza couldn't quiet find the right way to word it, Olivier just cocked and eyebrow and waited for her wife to find her words. Riza took a deep breath and looked into the ice blue eyes that were staring at her "Have you ever thought about having kids" was all she said, Olivier paled slightly and her eyes widened.

"No I haven't but clearly you have" was Olivier's composed reply, her voice sounded strong and firm like always but her eyes gave her away. "It's just that ...I want us to have a baby" Riza said while starting to play with her hands in her lap and looking down "But I don't want to have a child if you do not want one" Riza looked up and Olivier began walking forward and knelt in front of her partner to look her in the eye. "If we have a baby it won't look partly like me though" Olivier said looking into her eyes "It will look like you and whoever is the donor" Olivier finished, Riza began to speak again "Actually I did a little research and...well...there's a doctor who specialises in IVF and she has found a way for same sex couples to have a child that looks like both parents, something about taking an egg from both woman and using a sperm cell as a vessel, removing it original DNA coding and then removing one of the eggs DNA and placing it into the empty sperm cell, so when the egg is fertilised its fertilised by the other partners DNA".

"You really have thought about it haven't you" Olivier tilted her head and took Riza's hands in hers, Riza just nodded and looked up. "Riza if this is what you really want then we can have a baby" Riza's eyes shot wide and she lunched and wrapped her arms around Olivier's neck. Olivier returned the embrace and held Riza close. "I love you" Riza said while burying her face into Olivier's neck and hair, Olivier smiled slightly but only could bring herself to saying "You too".

A thought then crossed her mind, she did have to have an heir for the Armstrong family so the name will continue on along with the passing on through generations.

* * *

It had been almost been a week since Riza bought up the conversation of Olivier and her raising a child. They had large decisions to make such as where would the child be born, what they would name it if it was to be a boy or a girl, what changes would they make knowing the child would be raised at Briggs with both its mothers. Olivier knowing she would have to spend the next 9 months by Riza's side in Central, so she had to plan to leave Major Miles in charge of the Fort once again. Preparations where soon made but the reason the 2 of them would be returning to Central was kept closed and under lock and key. They soon where on their way to Central and the Armstrong Manor where the news would be first broken, it was a Tuesday and Olivier knew her family would make a big deal from this new and the thought of their reactions made her skin crawl.

"You ready" Olivier turned to face Riza who was sitting next to her in the back of the car, waiting for her younger partner to reply. Riza took a deep breath "Yes" with that she turned and gave a small smile before stepping out of the car. They both walked up to the large Manor both still in their full Briggs uniform, the door opened and they were greeted by a butler in which in typical fashion Olivier tossed her Briggs jacket at him and Riza smiled and handed hers to him apologetically.

"Olivier" came Olivier's mothers voice " I heard you were coming back but there has to be some reason you would never come just to visit" Olivier just cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms while Riza stood next to her and placed her hand on Olivier shoulder. "We have something we want to discuss with you" Olivier said bluntly. "Come we will talk in the sitting room" Josephine said while walking in the direction of the sitting room.

They reached the room and they all took their seats Riza sitting next to Olivier and Josephine sitting across from them. Josephine was the first to speak "What was it you wanted to discuss, it must be of importance if you travelled all this way" Olivier cleared her throat and Riza moved her hand and placed it on top of Olivier crossed thighs, "Riza and I have been discussing whether or not to have a baby" Josephine almost fell out of her chair "And...What did you decided" was all Josephine could get out while trying to calm her nerves.

Olivier and Riza both turned and looked at each other and Riza was the one to speak next "We decided that we would...have a baby" Riza's eyes shone when she made the announcement and Josephine almost jumped out her chair and hugged the both of them but she knew Olivier wouldn't want that but she did smile a large happy smile. "That's wonderful news" Josephine finally said while standing from her seat. "When are you going to conceive and how for that matter" Josephine asked looking at Riza, "We are planning to see an IVF specialist, she knows how to fertilise the egg in such a way that the baby will look like Olivier and I" Josephine just nodded and smiled again "Well I'm happy for you both, when do you plan on having the treatment" it was Olivier turn to speak "We are going to see her tomorrow afternoon and we then have to see her again in 5 days".

"Please don't tell anyone until we know the procedure has worked" Riza asked and Josephine gave an understanding smile and nod of the head.

* * *

-Wednesday IVF appointment-

The waiting room was filled with woman and their husbands but Olivier and Riza were the only gay couples there in the room at the time, they got a few confused and questioning looks from the couples. A few of the husband began looking Riza up and done and Olivier gave them a death stare that had a license to kill, they shifted uneasily in their seats and began trying to find a distraction to attempt to hide from Olivier's gaze.

There were a few young children around and it was the little brunet girl no older than 5 that got Olivier's attention, she stayed quiet away from the other children, she didn't seem interested in what they were doing, she was to focused on the little toy soldiers in her hand. Olivier continued to stare at the little girl and what she was doing, it wasn't until the little girl lifted her head to see Olivier watching across the room, she smiled a sweet smile toward Olivier and Olivier didn't know what to do so she looked away.

Riza saw this and grabbed Olivier's hand and squeezed it getting her attention "Are you alright" she asked with concerned eyes looking at her older partner. "I'm fine" Olivier turned and made eye contact with Riza after she spoke. They held a solid gaze at each other for a while until a woman's voice broke their attention to each other "Riza Armstrong" the young woman called. They both stood and the nurse gave them a soft smile before leading them into a small room that smelt like medical disinfectant. "Dr Wilson will be with you in just a moment".

They waited in silence for about 4 minutes before I dark haired young woman walked in wearing a doctor coat and a stethoscope around her neck, she was surprisingly young and quiet beautiful. Both Olivier and Riza stood up to greet the young woman "Hey I'm Dr Laura Wilson" she said while putting out her hand toward Olivier, Olivier introduced herself and shook the woman's hand firmly then taking Riza's hand. "You must be Riza then" Dr Wilson said with a large smile, "Okay" she sat behind her desk "You both are planning to conceive through IVF and are wanting the baby to be biologically related to both of you am I correct", Olivier and Riza both nodded.

"Great, okay well the procedure isn't too drastic but I do need you both to come with me to have an egg removed from your ovaries, because both of your cycle are in synch means we don't need to wait for the others egg to be mature, but this procedure does require you to spend the day in hospital due to you need to be under a light anaesthetic and be picked up by someone a few hours after the procedure" Riza nodded and looked over at Olivier who seemed to be nervous though she wouldn't admit it. "That's fine" Riza said and Olivier still said nothing, "Great well I'll walk you both to the hospital area and singe you both in and the nurses will get you prepped, I'll come and talk to you both before you are taken into the theatre" Dr Wilson gave them another large smile before standing and grabbing her papers.

Olivier and Riza followed Dr Wilson into a new department of the building and into the hospital section. Riza kept looking to Olivier who still stayed quiet she seemed nervous her face stayed hard put her eyes seemed a little erratic looking around at all the different rooms and patients, Riza grabbed Olivier's hand and Olivier instantly held her hand tighter. Though she never would admit it but Olivier hated hospitals or any kind of medical treatment, she had to be near dying to see the doctor at Briggs and even on those few occasions where she was she had to be almost dragged there.

They reached a small room with 2 beds, a large window on the far side of the room, there was a small bathroom with a toilet and shower, and between the beds was a small table. There were to hospital gowns sitting on top of the small bed side table and a small draw where they could place the clothes that they were currently wearing in. "Here you go guys, I'll be back in half an hour to talk to you before they wheel you into theatre" as soon as Dr Wilson was finished what she had to say she gave one last smile and said "See you soon".

Olivier stared at the room and Riza sat on the edge of one of the beds, "Are you okay" Riza finally asked her seemingly stunned lover "Yeah I'm fine "Olivier finally said taking a seat on the bed opposite Riza. "We should probably put these on" Olivier said while grabbing one and looking at it in her hands. They closed the door and began to get changed into the gowns, when they were finally dressed Olivier looked down and scrunched her eyebrows together and looked up at Riza "I look ridiculous" she grumbled Riza couldn't help but snicker at Olivier's reaction to the gown.

"You still look perfect to me" Riza said while pecking Olivier on the cheek, Olivier's face softened slightly but she still hated the gown. At this point Dr Wilson had just walked in and to nurses followed in behind her "Hey guys" she said with a cheery smile. "Okay so the procedure requires me to place a small needle attached to an internal ultrasound probe, its then inserted into the vagina and once in position the needle is pushed so that it gently passes through the top wall of the vagina, while being guided by the ultrasound the needle will be inserted into one follicle after another, draining the fluid from each through a tube, you will be conscious through the procedure so whoever it if that goes first can still have the other be present".

Olivier and Riza just nodded and they were soon on their way to the theatre. Riza went first through the procedure, it took roughly 20 minutes and then Olivier had to wait while they cleaned the room before she could have hers done accept she was on her won for her procedure.

* * *

-5 days later-

Olivier and Riza retuned, Riza was implanted with the now fertilised egg of theirs and had to wait to find out the news if the pregnancy would be successful. Riza was still tired from the anaesthetic and uncomfortable from the procedure but if all went well they were happy. Riza had to call Dr Wilson and 2-3 weeks and tell her the result of the pregnancy test and if all went well they had to return in 1 month and 2 week to see Dr Wilson so Riza could have her first Ultrasound.

After 2 and a half weeks of conceiving Riza did her pregnancy test, Olivier paced the bedroom while Riza waited, it wasn't until Riza burst through the bathroom door with a large smile on her face and tackle hugged Olivier that they had their answer. Riza called Dr Wilson and they made their appointment for Riza's first Ultrasound. Josephine was informed that the procedure had worked but Olivier still insisted on waiting till Riza had her Ultrasound and was 8 weeks pregnant before telling anyone else.

Being a woman of her word they waited until Riza had her first Ultrasound, Riza cried when she saw the first images of her baby. She was no officially 8 weeks pregnant and over whelmed with the concept she is having a baby with the woman she loved. They arrived at the Manor and Olivier called for those of her Family to meet in the sitting room. "What is it sister" said Alex as Olivier and Riza walked into the room. Olivier looked at Riza and Riza smiled "We have an announcement to make, but first of all don't over react" with that Catherin spoke up "Over react?" she gave a small questioning look. Olivier just let out a sigh and continued to talk "Riza and I made a decision a few weeks ago and we followed through on it, we wanted to wait until we were in the safe before announcing anything just encase something went wrong" the whole Armstrong family just stared "Go on Olivier tell them" Josephine prompted.

"Riza and I are having a baby" Olivier finally said pulling Riza to her and Riza smiled. Alex rose from his seat and started crying "I'm going to be an uncle", Catherine came up to Riza and congratulated her. Olivier's father was next to speak "I see my harassing for grandchildren finally payed off" he gave a hearty laugh and then thumbed his daughter on the back.

"But how are you pregnant?" Catherin inquired in her quiet voice, and then came the whole explanation of how it happened. "When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Alex asked hoping he would have a nephew. "I'm 8 weeks along now and I won't know until I'm 18 weeks pregnant so I still have 10 weeks before I'll know" Riza said while bring a hand to or stomach.

* * *

-10 weeks later-

Riza started looking slightly pregnant at this stage and people said that whole old cliché of how Riza looked as if she was glowing, they waited in the waiting room while a few other pregnant woman were seated and some small children continued playing with some toys or sitting on their mothers lap. A nurse walked in and called Riza's name and they were in the ultrasound room in a flash. Riza lay on the ultra sounding bed and Olivier sat on a seat by Riza's side. Dr Wilson walked in with her always smiling face she sat down in front of the Ultrasound machine. "Well aren't you starting to look pregnant" she said while setting the machine, she moved Riza's shirt up and got Riza to lower her pants off her hips slightly. Her small baby bump pushing up from her abdomen looking nice and round, "This is going to be cold" Dr Wilson warned before placing with gel on Riza tummy.

She began to push on Riza's stomach with the Ultrasound wand and began looking for the developing baby on the right angle, Olivier watched the screen while Riza lay there, Riza reached out and grabbed Olivier's hand causing Olivier to look down and smile slightly. After a few minutes of scan and watching the baby Dr Wilson finally spoke "Here you are" she said with a large smile growing on her face "Congratulations, you're going to have girl". Riza started to cry but she was crying tears of joy "I'll give you both a moment" Dr Wilson said after whipping the gel off Riza belly and left the room.

Olivier kissed Riza on the lips and stroked her wife's hair, "Baby girl huh?" Olivier said while looking down at Riza "Yeah a baby girl" Riza face was filled with a joy that Olivier had never quiet seen before. Olivier was happy though she really didn't show it much just the occasional sign of affection or a small smile from her normal serious steely face.

* * *

Before they knew it the weeks starts flying past Riza was now 28 weeks alone and had a nice large belly to show for it, Olivier started to get anxious over what kind of parent she would be to the child, she knew that a life of growing up at Briggs would be hard but she was more worried if the child would like her, she was never great with showing her affections and she really only did it behind closed door but that isn't something you can do to a child and that made Olivier's head run at a thousand miles an hour.

It was in the middle of the night when Olivier woke, her whole body covered in a cold sweat and her heart was racing, she rubbed or face and eyes trying to make the dream go away but she couldn't. "Olivier ...are you okay... what's wrong" came the sleepy worried voice of Riza who was now sitting up, placing a worried hand in the small of Olivier's back. "Nothing...just a bad dream" Olivier said quietly looking toward Riza. "You've been having those allot lately" Riza said now leaning up against Olivier resting her head on Olivier's shoulder. "I know, but its fine" Olivier finished off her sentence then placed a gentle hand onto Riza's stomach, she looked down at the bump and rubbed Riza's belly gently, Riza watched the hand and then looked at Olivier "It's going to be fine Olivier" Olivier closed her eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh "I know" she said still caressing the large belly of her lover.

"Come on lets go back to sleep its late" Riza said while they both sank back into the bed, Riza snuggled as best she could into Olivier but her large belly proved it a little difficult, in the end they both rolled over and Oliver drabbed her arms around Riza and held her close, one hand resting on her belly and a leg draped over Riza's. Olivier soon fell asleep but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong was going to happen.

* * *

-39 weeks into Riza pregnancy-

Olivier left in the early morning to go to Central Command to send some new orders to Briggs, she still received word from her beloved Briggs on what has been happening while she has been gone and she still followed her duty and helped command at the distance she was. Riza stayed at the Manor and decided to spend the day with Josephine. "Are you feeling alright dear" Josephine asked Riza as she sat down into the sitting room "I'm fine just a little tired" Riza looked pale and unwell. Josephine wasn't sure on what was wrong with the young woman "Morning sickness" she asked and Riza just shook her and and gave a small smile.

"Would you like some tea it might make you feel better", "Yes thank you" was all Riza said while cradling her stomach. They sat in silence for a while and slowly began to talk about Olivier and Riza's plans to name the baby, they decided to settle on 'Kahlan Rose Armstrong '. "I'm sorry please excuse me" Riza said while standing from her seat and walking slowly out of the room. She stopped and leaned on a small table out in the hall as she felt a large discomfort in her abdomen, it soon got worse when she tried to walk further and she groaned a high pitch groan of pain, leaning heavily against the table.

"Shit" she gasped out and sweat started to form on her forehead, "Ahhhh" she exclaimed as she knocked over one of the vases on the table causing it to crash to the floor. She looked down to see blood dripping down her leg. She tried to continue walking but the pain became too much and she fell to her knees on the floor, one hand cradling her stomach as her other held her off the floor. Josephine had heard the crash of the vase and walked out to find Hawkeye cradling her stomach and blood falling down her legs.

"Riza" Josephine gasped as she raced over to the girl that was now collapsed completely on the floor in immense pain. "What's happening" Riza said with tears pouring from her eyes her voice was barley a whisper. "We need to get you to a hospital now" Josephine said. "Olivier ...need...O..Olivier" Riza stutter out barely able to talk from the pain. I maid had arrived and helped move Riza down into the main hall when Olivier walked in. The blood began to coat Riza's inner thighs and she was barely conscious now, Olivier ran over to her Mother and Riza "What's happened" Olivier asked her voice for the first time fearful and shaking, "We need to get her to a hospital now, you might lose the baby or her!" Josephine said trying to keep as calm as possible.

Olivier pulled Riza into her arms and raced out of the Manor with her mother into one of the cars out the front. Josephine sat in the front while Olivier cradled Riza in her arms and holding her tight, rocking and trying to sooth her ill lover. "Can't you go any faster" Olivier demanded the driver, Riza was getting worse and she seemed to be fading. "I'm going as fast as I can Ma'am" he called looking back into the mirror seeing the distort woman in the back.

They reached the hospital and Olivier wasted no time racing out of the car with Riza in her arms, Riza now was completely unconscious and her breathing was now light. "Doctor, I need a doctor now" Olivier yelled as she burst through the door, the nurses seeing the situation in front of them acted instantly grabbing a gurney and racing towards Olivier, 2 doctors arrived and raced to Riza who was now being placed on the wheeled bed. "We need her in theatre now" one of the doctors yelled and they all began moving as one unit Olivier tried to follow but was pushed away by one of the nurses "I'm sorry but you can't follow you need to wait here" Olivier's heart almost broke on the spot.

She had never felt so weak and defenceless before, she was mad, upset, and most of all fearful for her wife and baby, she couldn't lose one, it would destroy her. Olivier waited several hours as Riza was in theatre, she wouldn't eat, wouldn't rest; she refused to leave the waiting room. Every time a doctor walked into the room she raised her head and her eyes held some kind of hope but as they kept on walking she felt herself sink even lower. Josephine did her best to keep her daughter together but for the first time Olivier seemed to be falling apart, she may have kept a solid form but her eyes were different they were no longer strong and icy, but sad, hurt worried eyes.

"Mrs Armstrong" a voice called and Olivier head shot right up. "Yes" she said in near desperation, "Your partner is out of surgery but she is in a very frail condition" before Olivier could let him finish she jumped in "And the baby" she started to panic on the inside though on the outside she seemed calm enough. "The baby is fine; you made it just in time, a few minute later you might have lost the baby and the mother" Olivier felt herself fall to pieces and her eyes started to glass slightly.

"Can I see them" Olivier quickly asked, the man nodded and led her to a room where a medical cot was place near Riza's bed. "When she wakes push the call button, the baby is still being taken care of so once she wakes I'll bring her in" he said before closing the door behind Olivier. Olivier raced over to Riza's bed side and got down on her knees, she took Riza's hand in hers and looked has her lover was covered in medical leads and cables. "Riza I'm so sorry" Olivier whispered closing her eyes while still holding her hand, the site of Riza like this did make her heart break.

She left her eyes closed and cradled Riza's hand in hers while she spoke, her voice quivered with emotion "I'm so sorry...so so sorry... I love you... please... I need you to be strong for me... I don't know what I'd do if..." a hand slowly came to her head and a soft voice came to sooth "Sssssshh...it's okay", Olivier's eyes shot open at the new contact and the sound of the voice. Riza's eye looked glassy and sad. Olivier felt as if for the first time she was near tears but not quite, "Is the baby" Riza said in almost panic, Olivier quickly shook her head no "She's fine" Olivier reassured Riza, she pushed the call button. "They said they would bring her in once you were awake" Olivier confirmed, she looked sad, tired and emotionally battered, her eyes looked as if they were going to crack from the emotion they held.

I Doctor soon walked in caring a baby in arm, wrapped in a pink blanket, he gently lowered the small bundle into Riza's arms and she slowly peeled the piece of blanket away from her face a little more so she cold see her better. Olivier leaned in close to Riza as she looked down at the baby for the first time. "Hey there" Riza said softly looking down at the baby that was looking back up at her. The baby had amber eyes like Riza and her pale face was similar to Olivier's, she had Olivier's nose and had blonde hair like both her mothers. Her hair was seemingly straight except for a slight curl at the end of one little bang of hair. "Here you hold her" Riza said while slowly passing her to Olivier It was one look from the young child that caused Olivier's walls to break and she felt a tear fall down her face and then another.

She began to cry, she cried because she was happy, she cried because she almost lost Riza and the baby, she cried because she didn't know how to stop, her barriers shattered and there was nothing she could do to pull them back together again in those seconds. Riza cupped the side of Olivier face and Olivier head fell upon Riza's shoulder, she still had tears falling. Olivier felt weak and defeated, her locked away emotions burst open and she didn't know how to control it, for those few moments her ice in her heart had melted completely at the sight of her baby girl staring back up at her with Riza's eyes.

It was 4 day before Riza was well enough to leave the hospital, Olivier stayed with her the whole time, not wanting to leave her side, they were greeted by the Armstrong family as well as Roy, Maria, Rebecca, Ed, Al, Winry and a few other people close to the couple, Riza carried her baby girl inside with her, Olivier followed closely beside them. They spent the rest of the afternoon showing everyone their new baby daughter Kahlan Rose Armstrong.

The End

**Authors note: Sooooo that's it guys, no more to write for this one, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R and thank you for your continuous support. **


End file.
